Healing a Broken soul
by sonic3461
Summary: My name is Lucas Sapphire. I recently lost my family a year ago when I was 18. I now live alone in my sad life, without my friends. All that was around me was just pain and sorrow. But, that all changed when I met Six Anthro ponies and a dragon that are from another world. They all began to show me so much friendship, care, and most of all..Love. This is my story.
1. Prologue: A shocking discovery

Prologue: A shocking discovery

Our story begins on a planet called Earth. On Earth lives a young 19 year old boy named Lucas Sapphire. Lucas was just an average young man who involves with school and works at a fast food restaurant. Lucas once had a happy life full of love and care, but all was lost after the death of his family when he turned 18. His mother died in a car crash accident when she was returning home from work. His father was shot by a burglar when he was at the bank. After the death of his parents, Lucas and his two sisters took care of the house and each other since then. However, karma didn't stop having its fun torturing Lucas. One night, his twin sister became very ill. He and his older sister did everything to get her better, but day after day, her flu became severe. When they got her to a hospital, the doctor explained to them she is suffering a severe cancer called Kaposi sarcoma; a cancer that develops in the blood vessels of the human body and causes to build up tumors in different parts of the body such as the lungs or the digestive track. Hours have passed as the doctors continue the surgery on Lucas's sister. The doctor finally came out of the surgery room and told the two that the cancer was too much for them to handle and that she didn't make it. From the news, Lucas's heart sunk to his legs as he slumped to the ground crying his eyes out; along with his sister. After the death of his twin, Lucas became distant from his life, but his older sister was always there for him. At least Lucas still had is other sister to look after and care for. But, little did he know that his life will soon shatter forever.

Lucas was at work. It has been three weeks since his twin's death, but Lucas manages to push out the sad memory during work hours. After work, Lucas went home. After he got back, Lucas checked the clock and it was 5:20 pm. His sister won't be back until 6. He shrugged and went to watch TV. 3 hours passed and Lucas was now beginning to worry. Soon, he got a call from the hospital; telling him his sister is very ill. Lucas drove to the hospital as fast as he could, praying for his sister to be okay. When he finally got to the hospital, he ran inside and asked where his sister is. When he got to the place, the doctor came out with a clip board in his hands.

"What happened to my sister doc? Is she alright?"

The doctor looked up at Lucas and shook his head sadly.

"Your sister is going through a cancer called tuberculosis. It's a very rare cancer that can be very fatal to the human body." Lucas was at the bridge of bursting into tears at the news.

"I'm very sorry my boy, she's not gonna make it." Tears ran down Lucas's face from the last words. "The least you can do for her is to be there for her and let her last few seconds last with you."

Lucas sadly nodded and entered the room. His sister laid on the white bed with an oxygen mask over her face. Fluids were attached to her, keeping her alive for the moment. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over to Lucas with tears running down his face. She gave a small smile as Lucas went by her side.

"I'm so sorry. I should've known this was coming. This would've never happened if-"he was cut off by his sisters hand placed on his mouth.

"It's not your fault Lucas." She said in a weak voice. "I never saw this coming myself, but I know this is how it must end."

"Please don't die. You're the only person I have left in this world. I need you." Lucas said sobbing through his words.

"I don't want to leave you either Lucas, but this is how life works. Remember this, me, and everyone else will always be there for you, in your heart." His sister placed her hand on his chest while more tears ran down Lucas's face. Lucas then gave her a gentle hug.

"I love you." He whimpered.

"I love you to. Goodbye my sweet brother." She said giving out her last breath.

Soon the monitor went straight. Lucas's heart shattered and bursted into tears; holding his sister close. Lucas was now alone in his world.

A week has passed since his sister's death. Lucas felt empty and lonely without his family. Lucas barley ate or slept. Every time he would sleep, replays of his family's death would haunt him in his nightmares. Lucas couldn't take it for any longer. He wanted to kill himself to see his family again, but he knew better then to commit suicide. Lucas then made a wish one night to have new friends and people to care for him and to love him. Lucas knows that making wishes can't really come true, or so he thought. Soon, Lucas's life will change forever.

One day, Lucas was driving home from work in a Toyota camry. It belonged to his father when he was alive, and allowed him to use it on many accessions. It was snowing heavily when he finally got home. It was mid December and snow was really kicking in during this month. He didn't mind though. He got out of the car and walked into his home. His home was a two story building with a small glass house in the back that connected to his home. In the glass house was a medium sized hot tub that he and his family used on many occasions whenever they needed time to relax. Inside his home was nothing that special, but was beautifully decorated with pictures of his family and plants. Along the wall was a shrine of his family with four urns with their ashes. The furniture was sanded down giving it a nice cream color. During his times while his dad was alive, Lucas sanded down most of the furniture and helped him and his mom rearrange the house. His living room was connected to the family room near the kitchen. The family room had a medium sized couch with two cushioned chairs on the opposite side. There was a fire place at the end of the wall. Above it was a large, flat screen TV. Lucas walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry and grabbed a water bottle. He drank the refreshing liquid down his throat and threw the bottle away into the recycling bin. While Lucas went back into the family room, he was greeted by his 2 year old standard poodle DJ. The little dog barked happily and started nuzzling his leg.

"Hey boy, Glad to see you to. I hope you had a much of a good day than I have." He said as he gently stroked the dogs tangled hair.

Lucas then walked upstairs and went into the den room. The den room had a large couch with a coffee table in the center that was sanded down as well. On the wall was another flat screen TV. Below it had all of Lucas's game consoles. There was an xbox360, a Wii and a PS2. Lucas went into his room and took off his clothes. He then went into the bathroom and took a quick, warm shower. After that, he flossed and brushed his teeth. He got out of the bathroom and got some warm, soft clothes on. He walked into the den, sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He then grabbed one of his xbox360 controllers and turned on Netflix. His dog jumped on the couch and lied down next to him; catching some zz's. Lucas pets the dog as he scrolled over Netflix and turned on The Walking Dead. It was the few only show to keep Lucas's spirits up. He became a zombie fan a year ago when he and his friends were watching the show. Lucas hasn't seen his friends in over a year. They all graduated and moved far away to a college that suits their needs. Even though Lucas enjoys watching zombie and monster movies, he still felt empty inside. After an hour, Lucas turned off his xbox360 and TV and was heading to bed. He looked outside his window and saw that snow was falling harder than ever before after he got home. He sighed heavily that he was going to have to shovel tomorrow. He then got a call from work saying that the restaurant will be closed tomorrow due to the conditions of the road. Lucas was a little satisfied by the news. He walked into his room and laid down into his bed. His bed was queen size because Lucas's body grew a lot during his life. His parents got him the bed a couple months after his birthday. He was about to fall asleep until he heard faint cries behind his house.

"HELP! SOMEPONY HELP US!"

Once he heard the voice, Lucas immediately got out of bed and threw a sweatshirt on. He ran downstairs and went to the sliding glass door. DJ followed behind him barking like crazy. He then quickly threw it open and ran into the blizzard looking for the source of the sound.

"HELLO? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Lucas shouted.

"OVER HERE! PLEASE HELP US!" said the voice in the distance. From the voice, it was clearly a female.

"HANG ON! I'M COMING!" Lucas shouted.

Lucas finally got to the location of the voice and saw six girls and one teenage boy lying on the cold, snowy ground. One of the girls had lavender colored skin, dark purple hair with a hot pink strip down in the center. She was rearing a light blue button up t-shirt with a dark purple skirt with a sparkle dust symbol on it. To Lucas's surprise, the girl had hooves for feet and she had a pair of wings, a horn on her head and a pony tail. Her head also was different. She had the muzzle and face of a horse instead of a human face. The other girls share some of the same features such as wings, horse faces, horns, and tails. One of them had white skin with curly purple hair and tail. She also had a horn on her head. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and purple skirt. She also had a three diamond symbol on her skirt. The third girl had cyan colored skin with a pair of wings. She wore a white t-shirt with a thunder cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt on it and had the same picture on her arm. She wore short, skinny, black pants with a white and pink striped skirt. She also had rainbow hair and tail. The fourth wore old west clothing with a jean like skirt with three apples on it. She also wore a hat on her head and her hair and tail had a cream color to it. The fifth had wings as well with cream colored skin; she also wore a sleeveless t-shirt as well with a green skirt with three pink butterflies on it. She had light pink hair and tail. The six girl had dark pink hair and tail; along with wearing a white t-shirt with light blue short sleeves. She also wore a pink skirt with three balloons on it. Two being light blue and one being light yellow. The girls also had tattoos on their arms that match the marks from their skirts and shirts. The boy wore a light purple sweatshirt and had a green t-shirt under it. He wore blue jeans with a purple tail sticking out in the back. On his back were green spines and had a lizard-like face.

Lucas was taken aback by the unusual features of the boy and girls. He then assumed that they weren't humans at all. What could they be? And what are they? He was then snapped back into reality when he heard the lavender girl speak in a very weak voice.

"Help…us…please."

She then collapsed her head into the snow after her last words and fell unconscious. Even though Lucas assumed that they weren't humans, they need help and was not gonna leave them out here to freeze to death. One by one, Lucas picked up each girl and took them into the house. To more of his surprise, the girl's skins were covered in fur and were very light while the boy was covered in scales; light as well. Lucas needed answers, but he decided to let it by for the moment. When he brought the first girl in, DJ cocked his head with curiosity what the girl was.

"I know boy, I'm confused as well. I don't know who they are as well, but I'm sure we'll get answers soon."

When he finally got them all inside, Lucas tucked in each girl in different parts of the house for rest. He took the white girl upstairs to his parents' bedroom along with the pink haired girl. He placed the rainbow haired girl in his older sister's bedroom, while he placed the cowgirl and dark pinked girl on the large couch upstairs and covered them up with a few blankets. He finally placed the lavender girl and scaly boy in his twin's sister's room. Her bed was queen sized so it was big enough for two. Lucas looked at the lavender girl who was sleeping peacefully in the bed. He gave a small smile as he gently stroked her front hair.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you're safe with me. I will not let anyone hurt you or your friends. I promise." he whispered to himself. He walked out of the room and quietly closed the door. He went into his room and finally took off his sweatshirt and climbed into bed with DJ climbing on as well. The thoughts of the girls went through his mind like crazy. He was a little worried about them stealing his stuff, but from their condition and the sight of the girls, he thought they were harmless enough. His eyelids grew heavily as he stroked the dog's hair and finally drifted to sleep.


	2. Ch 1: Newcomers from another world

Newcomers from another world

Lucas began to wake up from his unpleasant slumber. He once again had a nightmare about his family's death. Sweat was pouring from his face as he sighed with little relief. He turned and saw DJ waking up as well. He got up and began to lick his face. Lucas giggled as he stroked the dog's hair.

"Morning boy. Sleep well?" The dog let out a small happy bark as the answer. Lucas giggled as he got out of bed. DJ jumped off the bed and followed Lucas. Lucas walked out of his room and looked at the orange and pink girl sleeping peacefully on the couch. Lucas gave a small smile at their presence and walked downstairs into the kitchen. He opened a bag and poured dog food into a small, metal bowl. He then took another metal bowl and filled it with water. After he gave DJ food and water, Lucas went to the door and put on his snow boots and jacket. He grabbed his car keys and opened the front door.

"I'm gonna be out for a little bit DJ. Watch over the house while I'm gone." He called to his dog. Lucas closed and locked the door behind him and went to his car. The car was covered heavily with snow, but thankfully, it wasn't packed snow. He opened his car and took out a snow wiper and brushed the snow off. He put the wiper in the back seat, got into the car, started it and drove off. Most of the roads were cleared, but some were still pretty bad. He drove off and headed to the grocery store.

Twilight POV (20 minutes later)

Twilight stirred as she began to wake up. She didn't understand what was happening until memories from last night began to come back to her. She slowly sat up on the bed and looked around. The room was decorated with pictures of seagulls and pelicans on rocks. There were also pictures of the ocean. There was a glass desk decorated beautifully sea knick knacks and sea rocks. On the wall were curtains with a sea blue color. Twilight was stunned with awe and excitement as she continues to scan the room with its beauty. She then felt something warm and soft against her. She looked down and saw Spike beginning to wake up.

"Spike are you okay?" she asked the sleepy dragon.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." He said as he began to rub his scaly head. He then looked around the room and saw the majesty and beauty of the room.

"This room is so beautiful Twilight." He said with awe.

"I know Spike. I've never seen anything like this before in my life." They continue to look around the room until something clicked in Spikes head.

"Twi, where are the others?" he asked. Twilights eyes widened as she remember that her friends are nowhere to be seen.

"We have to look for them." she said. Spike nodded as he got out of the bed. Twilight followed, but immediately felt a sharp pain in her leg. Twilight grunted as she knelled to the floor. Spike rush to her.

"Twi what's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"I…I think twisted my leg."

"How did that happen?" he asked

"I think it must've happened when we accidently got transported here." She said. "Spike, help me up."

Spike nodded and got to Twilight's side where her leg was twisted. Twilight applied pressure to Spikes side as they both stood up. They both walked out the room while Twilight tried not to apply to much pressure to her leg. When they walked out of the room, the two saw Pinkie pie and Applejack sleeping on a nearby couch. The two walked toward them and began to wake them up.

"AJ, Pinkie wake up." Twilight said while shaking their shoulders. The two groaned while they began to wake up.

"Twi? Ugh. What in tarnation happened?" AJ asked while rubbing her head.

"Ugh, my head." Pinkie grunted applying force to her forehead.

"Are you two gonna be okay?" Spike asked.

"We'll be fine sugarcube. Just ah minor headache." Applejack said. The two ponies sat up on the couch and looked around.

"Where the hay are we?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know AJ, but I believe this place belongs to the pony that saved us." Twilight said.

The girls looked around. Pinkies eyes caught the sight of a weird black-like box with a silver circle on it. It was followed up by the sight of two more boxes. One being very thin but black, while the other white with a small black, thin slip.

"What are these things?" Pinkie asked happily while lifting one of the strange boxes.

"Pinkie, you shouldn't mess with that. First off, we don't even know what it is. Secondly, they probably are owned by the pony that lives here. We'll find out later. So, put it down for the moment." Twilight warned.

"Okie Dokie Lokie." Pinkie said happily while putting the box down.

The girls and Spike then walked down the hallway while Twilight was still trying not to apply a lot of pressure on her leg.

"You okay Twi?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. I just twisted my leg a little. I'll be fine." Twilight said with a smile.

The girls then reach a door and heard two familiar female voices. Applejack opened the door and saw Fluttershy on a bed and Rarity trying on different jewelry from a box near a mirror.

"Oh thank Celestia you two are okay." Twilight sighed in relief.

"Hello Twilight. Umm…are you okay?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at Twilight who was leaning a little on Spike.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just twisted my leg is all. I'll be fine." She said with a smile.

"Oh…okay."

"Glad to see you up and about Rarity." Twilight said turning her attention to the white unicorn.

"Glad to see you as well darling." Rarity said.

"Rarity, you shud probably put that necklace away." Applejack said in a soft tone.

"Why Applejack?"

"Caus that doesn't belong to you. The pony that lives here might get upset fer you wearing things that don't belong to you." She claimed.

"Aj's right Rarity. It is best that you put that back where you found it." Twilight said agreeing with Applejack.

"Oh pish posh Twilight. I'm not doing any harm. I'm just trying on only one, and I must say, whoever owns these pieces of jewelry simply has a taste with fashion." Rarity said. The necklace she was a silver necklace with a heart in the center. In the center of the heart was a 23 karat diamond heart. The girls sigh in defeat.

"Guess Rarity can't keep her hand off things when it comes to fashion." Said a female voice. Twilight, AJ and Pinkie turned around and saw their favorite loyal friend Rainbow Dash.

"DASHIE!" Pinkie shouted giving her d bone crushing hug.

"Pinkie…can't…breath." Rainbow wheezed.

"Oops, sorry." Pinkie sheeply grinned releasing the rainbow haired girl.

"Well, I'm glad to see we're all here and safe." Twilight said. The girls and Spike all nodded in agreement. Soon, a grumble came from Pinkies stomach. It was then followed up by the girl's stomachs.

"Maybe we should head downstairs and find something to eat." Twilight suggested.

The girls and Spike head downstairs and took a look around their new surroundings. The girls looked around and saw many pictures of unknown creatures. Their eyes were then glued to a small shrine at the center of the room with four Urns and photos surrounding it.

"What is this Twilight?" Rarity asked while looking at the shrine.

"I think this is a shrine. I've studied about them in my books back at the library. It is said that shrines are build to remember those who have passed." Twilight explained. The girl's hearts broke a little by the news. "I believe something bad has happened to this pony. By the sight of this shrine, he or she must have suffered a great loss in his or her family."

Suddenly, Twilight felt something soft rubbing against her leg. She looked down and saw a young puppy rubbing her leg. He greeted them with a happy bark and spun around in a few circles.

"Oh, he's so adorable!" Fluttershy said in a happy tone while kneeling down.

The young dog barked happily and ran over to Fluttershy. He jumped on her and started licking her face. She laughed at the dog's soft, wet tongue moving across her furry face. The girls also laughed at the sight of the young dog continuing to lick fluttershy's face.

"I think he likes you Fluttershy." Spike said.

"I believe so Spike." Fluttershy said while stroking the young dog's hair. The girls then walked into the kitchen and sat down near the table while Fluttershy held the young dog in her arms.

"So Fluttershy, do you know what kind of dog that is?" Pinkie pie asked while gently stroking the dog's hair.

"I'm not sure Pinkie. This is a whole new species to me." Fluttershy said.

"What could be different about him darling?" Rarity asked.

"Well, his body is covered with hair instead of fur, and he seems to open his heart easily to strangers. It's like he knows were not a threat." Fluttershy explained.

Before one of them were about to speak, they heard the sound of the door opening near the living room. The dog heard the door open and quickly threw his head up; startling Fluttershy a little.

"DJ I'M HOME!" a male voice called out. The dog barked happily and jumped out of Fluttershy's arms and ran toward the door. The girls and Spike then heard the sound of the male voice giggling. They got up from their chairs and walked to the door. The girls then stood there in shock at the sight of a young creature being licked by the young dog. The young man was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves being red. He wore blue jeans with white socks. What really caught their attention was the creatures face. He had brown hair and his face only had skin instead of fur. Same for his hands. When the creature opened his eyes, the girls then started to blush. His eyes were blue and glittered from the light above them. It was almost like they were made of sapphires.

"Glad to see you as well boy." He said.

Lucas POV

Lucas continued to stroke the dog's fur until he looked up. He saw the six girls and the young teenage boy looking at him like they never saw them before.

"Oh, hi." He said while he got up. He looked at the girls and saw them looking at them with awe. He gave them a friendly smile and spoke.

"Glad to see you all up and about." He said still smiling. "How are you all feeling?"

The girls continued to look at him and they didn't even hear a word he said.

"Ummm…are you girls okay?" he asked while raising a brow.

The lavender girl was the first to escape her trance and shook her head to regain her focus.

"Sorry about that. We kinda spaced out a little." She said with a sheeply smile.

"That's okay. I was in the same state when I first found you and your friends outside last night." Lucas shrugged.

"Wait, you were the one who saved us?"

"Of course. Did you think I would leave a couple girls and a boy outside to freeze to death?" he asked.

The girls stood there for a moment in silence until the lavender girl spoke again.

"Well, I want to say we are all grateful for you saving us. Thank you." She said giving a small smile.

"No problem at all." He said smiling. "Well, since we're all here, I think now would be a good time to start introducing ourselves."

"I believe we should." Said the lavender girl. "My name is Twilight Sparkle." She said then turning to the others.

"This is Applejack."

"Howdy." Said the orange girl tipping her hat.

"This is Pinkie Pie." Looking at the pink girl.

"Hi." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Rarity." Pointing to the white girl

"Charmed." She said with a small bow.

"Fluttershy." Pointing to the pink haired girl.

"Umm…H-hello" she said with a small wave.

"This is Rainbow Dash." She said pointing to the rainbow haired girl.

"Sup." She greeted while giving him a thumbs up.

"And this is my #1 assistant Spike." She said while putting her hand on the scaly boy.

"Nice to meet you." He greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Lucas said with a warm smile. "My name is Lucas. Lucas Sapphire. I'm the owner of this place." He said.

"I must say darling, your home is simply fabulous. The decorations, the furniture, everything if simply fabulous." Rarity said.

Lucas blushed a little by her kind words and how she loves the sight of his home. "Well, my house does have its charm. To be honest, my mother was the one who organized and planned out the décor of the house." He said with a smile.

"Fascinating. Tell me, where is your mother? I would simply love to know her ways with fashion." Rarity said with a huge smile.

Lucas frowned a little and looked at the floor with sadness. "She's…not here." He said.

"Well, do you know where she is?" she asked.

"I…I don't want to talk about it." Lucas said sadly.

The girls looked at him with confusion why he was acting so sad.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I would appreciate if we could change the subject right now." He pleaded.

"Oh…sure. "

"Thank you. Now I have a question for all of you. WHAT are you?" he asked curiously. "It's not every day I see a couple of girls with a pony face, different colored fur, tails, horns and wings."

"Well, if you want to know, we're called ponies." Twilight answered.

"Really?" Lucas asked with an arched brow.

"Well, yeah. What, you never seen a pony before?"

"Well, I have but you and your friends are way different."

"What do you mean, if you don't mind me asking?" Fluttershy said quietly.

"Well, the ponies I've seen through my life have fore hoofs instead of hands and arms. They also walk on all fours while you guys are only walking on two. Their fur color only comes in a variety of natural colors like dark orange, cream, black and white. Their mane and tail colors also come in that variety of color. Finally, ponies don't talk at all." Lucas explained.

"I see. If that's the case, were probably not in Equestria anymore." Twilight claimed.

"Equestria, what the heck is that?" Lucas asked.

"Equestria is a world where ponies live together in peace and harmony." Twilight answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up for a sec, you mean to tell me you and your friends are from another world?" Lucas asked.

"Of course." Twilight answered. Lucas put his hand on his head with eyes widened, breathing a little heavily.

"You alright partner?" Aplejack asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second to relax." Lucas finally got his breathing under control and finally looked back at the girls. "Man, I never expected that you girls are from another world. I thought different worlds and dimensions were just scientific theories and myths, boy was I wrong." He said with a surprising smile on his face.

"If we're not in Equestria anymore, then where are we?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, you girls are on a planet called earth. Earth is dominated by intelligent race called 'Humans'."

"HUMANS!?" They all gasped.

"Wait, you all know about the human race?" Lucas asked.

"I thought humans were just a myth." Twilight said with shock in her tone.

Lucas chuckled a little."Well, humans are not a myth, because you're all seeing one before you." He answered.

The girls and Spike looked at him with shock and awe. They never expected to come face to face with a real human.

"Guess we lost the bet against Lyra Twi." Rainbow said.

"Who's Lyra?" Lucas asked.

"We'll worry about that later." Twilight said. Soon the sound of their stomachs came again. They all blushed with embarrassment. Lucas laughed a little by how cute they looked with their blushes.

"You all hungry?" Lucas asked. They all nodded.

"Well, it's a good thing I went to the store to get more food. Come into the kitchen and whip up some breakfast." He said.

They all smiled and went to the kitchen. The girls sat down at the table while Lucas took out some milk, butter, measurement spoons and pancake batter. He put some batter into a large silver bowl, along with some of the milk and stirred. He then took out a large black pan and put it on the stove. He flicked the lighter and a blue flame ignited under the pan. He cut some of the butter off and placed it into the pan. Finally, he put some of the batter into the pan and started sizzling.

After a while, Lucas came to the table with a large plate of pancakes, Juice, some empty plates, silverware and syrup.

"Dig in girls and if you ever want seconds, feel free to have more." Lucas said.

The girls thanked him, grabbed some pancakes and started eating. They were throw away by the taste of the pancakes.

"Why darling, this is amazing." Rarity said taking another bite of her pancakes.

"These are soooooo good." Pinkie said taking a huge bite.

"I gotta ask Lucas, where did ya learn to cook like this?" Applejack asked.

"I've token a few cooking classes when I was in High school, and learned from the best from my grandmother." Lucas answered while taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Well, she taught ya well sugarcube."

Lucas smiled at the pony and continued eating. He then took his gaze at Fluttershy stroking DJ's hair.

"Looks like DJ has a great liking to you Fluttershy." He said looking at the girl.

"He does, and I'm so surprised, we've only met him for a short time and he shows such kindness to all of us." Fluttershy said with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of dog is he? I've never seen a kind of dog this before."

"Well, DJ is a standard poodle. They're kind are very smart and strong. Their brains are capable to tell whether someone is nice or not. They're also very loyal to their masters and they can also be a handful. They have lots of energy and love to play." Lucas answered with a smile.

"So…how old is he and why call him DJ…if you don't mind me asking?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well first off, he's 2 years old. I found him in a box one day when it was raining. I couldn't leave an innocent puppy in a box without a home so I decided to take him in and raised him like he was my child." Fluttershy's heart melted by how kind and caring he is to animals. Lucas's smile slowly faded and looked at his food. "The second answer to you other question is because I named him after my other dog. His name was Derik. He was also a standard poodle Like DJ. My family and I raised him to be a very good dog, and we all loved him very deeply."

"So…where is he now?" Fluttershy asked.

"I…I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh…okay. But if you ever want to, you're more than welcome to tell us anytime. We won't rush you."

"Thanks Fluttershy." Lucas said while smiling.

Lucas's eyes were then focused on a familiar necklace around Rarity's neck.

"Rarity?"

"Yes darling?"

"Would you mind explaining why you're wearing my mother's necklace?" he asked in a little bit of an angered voice.

"Oh…well…I just wanted to try it on. It's simply beautiful." Rarity answered with a little sweat pouring from her head.

"Look, I appreciate you love my mother's necklace, but I would like if you would give it back to me. I don't want anybody wearing or taking things that belong to my family." Lucas said holding his hand out for the necklace.

"Right…I'm…so sorry darling." Rarity said taking off the necklace and giving it to Lucas.

"It's alright, you didn't know. Next time, please don't take things that don't belong to you. I'm gonna put the necklace back where it's suppose to be. I'll be back down in a sec."

Lucas got up from the table and head upstairs to put his mothers necklace back. While doing that, Twilight and the others looked at Rarity.

"We told ya ta put that necklace back, but ya temptation got the best of ya again." Applejack said.

"I know, and I feel bad about it. I'm really sorry." Rarity said looking down.

"It's okay Rares, we all go a little overboard on some occasions." Rainbow said cheering up her friend. Rarity looked up at Rainbow and smiled.

"Thank you darling."

Lucas then rejoined the girls and Spike at the table. After they were done eating, Lucas took their plates to the sink and started washing them. While Lucas was doing that, a question popped into Twilights head.

"Umm…Lucas?"

"Yeah Twilight?"

"Since me and the girls are no longer in Equestria, where will we stay?"

Lucas thought for a moment. Even though he only met these girls for a short while, they seemed harmless and caring. Lucas also knows many people in his world are cruel and evil. If they see Twilight or the others, they would probably hurt them, or worse learn about them by dissecting their bodies. Lucas knows there was only one choice.

"Well…If you and your friends don't have a place to live until you all find a way back home, I guess you're all welcome to stay here until the time being."

Twilights eyes widen. "Really? You wouldn't mind that we'd stay here? Especially that you only met us?"

Lucas looked at Twilight and gave her an assuring smile. "Even though I only met you and your friends for a short time, you all seem very friendly and caring. Not to mention I don't mind having some company around here."

Twilight was at a loss of words. This human they only met for a short time has opened his heart and is allowing them to stay with him. Twilight walked up to him and suddenly gave him a friendly hug.

"Thank you Lucas."

Lucas blushed at the sudden hug, but smiled and returned the embrace. After the broke up, Lucas spoke up to Twi and the others.

"However, if you and your friends are going to stay here, you're all gonna have to follow the rules of the house."

"Of course Lucas. Tell us that we need to know." Twilight said.

"#1 and I'm sure you all know, do not touch anything that belongs to my family UNLESS I give you all an approval that you all so can. #2 do not touch anything over there at ALL." Lucas said pointing to his family's shrine. "And finally, if any of you are having any problems at all, come talk to me and I'll see if I can help out."

"Of course darling, but I would like to know, where will we sleep?" Rarity asked.

"You girls can sleep in the rooms I put you all in from last night, just try not to make a mess."

They all nodded, letting Lucas know that they understand the rules of the house.

"Lucas darling?"

"Yes Rarity?"

"Would it be okay if I can take a shower? My fur is a little dirty."

"Sure. You can use my parents shower. If any of you girls need to shower as well, feel free to. I'll also leave some fresh clothes near your beds after you're all done."

They all thanked Lucas and headed upstairs to start their showers. While upstairs, Lucas continued to clean the rest of the dishes and thought to himself.

"_They seem like very nice girls or mares if I recall. I just sure hope I can help them out any way I can to help them all get home. I just don't want them to get hurt or killed. I've already lost my family; I just don't want the same thing to happen to them. But I'm sure as long as I protect them, they'll be safe."_

But soon Lucas will see what will be in stores for him in the future with the mares.

**AAAAAAND DONE! Phew, never knew writing a story could take a lot out of you. Anyway, thank you all for reading my story and I hope you're all enjoying it so far. Chapter 3 coming soon. Until then, peace out yawl. **


	3. Ch 2: Getting to know you

**Chapter 2: Getting to know you**

(Lucas's POV)

After finishing up the dishes, Lucas went upstairs and set down some clothes for Spike and the girls to wear. After he did that, he went back downstairs and sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels until he switched to the Discovery Channel. Shark Week was on for the moment, and Lucas decided to watch it for the moment. A few minutes passed and Spike, Twilight and the others came downstairs, wearing new clothing and feeling clean.

Twilight was wearing white t-shirt with black pants while Spike wore short jeans, a black t-shirt and a grey sweatshirt. Rarity was wearing a white shirt and skirt. Fluttershy was wearing a yellow sweater and jeans. Rainbow was wearing a black t-shirt and black skinny pants; Applejack with jeans and a button up shirt, and Pinkie Pie wearing a red sweatshirt and jeans as well.

"Hey you guys, feeling better?" Lucas asked.

"Much, thank you." Twilight thanked.

"Not a problem. I hope the clothing is comfortable for you all?"

"It really is." Pinkie said snuggling into the sweatshirt.

Lucas nodded and stretched.

"Hey Twilight?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright if you can tell me a little bit more about you and your friends?" Lucas asked.

"Of course." Twilight said with a smile. Twilight and the others sat on the couch across from him. Twilight pulled out a note pad along with a quill

"If it would be okay, I would like to know more about the human race."

Lucas arched a brow at that. "I thought you and the others know about my race. You did mention this Lyra who knows about them." Lucas claimed.

"Well, we never believed that the human race existed, but now that we know, I want to know about what is it that you and the race do." Twilight explained smiling sheeply. Lucas nodded in understanding.

"I understand. Now, you all can ask me any question. Don't hold back, and i'll try to answer them as best I can." Lucas said.

"My first question is, what is the diet of your species?" Twilight asked.

"Well...i'm probably sure you girls are gonna be shocked by this. The answer to that is i'm an omnivore." Lucas explained.

"What the hay is an omnivore?" Rainbow asked.

"Omnivores are animals that eat both plants and meat." Lucas explained, leaving the girls shocked.

"Y-y-you eat m-m-meat?" Fluttershy asked frightened.

Lucas nodded sadly. "Yes. You see we humans need to eat meat because meat holds different kinds of protein the body needs in order to survive and help our bodies grow. However, humans don't really need to eat meat. They can find ways to get the kind of protein they need without eating meat." Lucas explained.

"What kinda meat does the human race eat?" Applejack asked.

"We humans eat meat that comes from cow, chicken, pig, fish, and other kinds of animals." Lucas explained.

"D-do you eat meat?" Fluttershy asked still afraid.

"On some occasions I do, but only a little bit to get the protein I need. I usually stick to eating fruits and vegetables." Lucas said.

"How strong is a human?" Rainbow asked.

"Humans are pretty strong if they put some of their time into working out. Male humans are slightly stronger than females. Uh, no offense." Lucas said chuckling sheepishly.

"None taken." Twilight said.

"Are all humans nice like you?" Fluttershy asked.

Lucas frowned by her question. "Sadly no. Not all humans in my world are kind like me. Many humans only care for themselves and do as they please. Humans steal, cheat and lie behind others. Not many humans on Earth are trust worthy." Lucas said.

The girls looked at Lucas in shock, until Rainbow spoke up.

"How do we know you won't hurt us or even harm us in any ways?" She asked suspiciously.

"Believe me, you all should be lucky that I was the one that found you all last night. If another human found you, who knows what they would do to you all. Either bring you all to scientists so they can dissect your bodies or even worse." Lucas explained firmly. "But I'll give you all this, I promise by my words, and even my life and soul, I'll not let anything happen to you all. You're all safe with me."

The girls and Spike looked at him for a few seconds, until they come to a conclusion that they will trust him...for now.

"Alright, we'll take your word for it." Twilight said.

Lucas nodded. "Any other questions you all have for me?" The girls shook their heads. Lucas nodded again and got up from his chair. He walked over to his computer and grabbed his Ipod.

"What's that?" Rainbow asked.

"This is an Ipod. A little piece of Technology that humans use to listen to music or watch movies." Lucas explained.

"Interesting, what kind of music do you listen to?" Twilight asked.

"I listen to mostly regular and metal rock, but I mostly go for music that comes from my video games, tv shows or Japanese." Lucas answered.

"What's Japanese?" Spike asked.

"It's a different type of language that came from another state called Japan on Earth. Japanese is one of the most complicated languages that can be taught in the US." Lucas explained.

"Can you understand this Japanese language?" Applejack asked.

"Nah, not many people can understand this language, but it makes up for the amazing music they make." Lucas said.

"Can you play a song on your Ipod?" Spike asked.

Lucas smiled. "Sure." He pressed a button on the device and punched in his code. He scrolled over through his music until he finds one he always listens to. He selects it ad the music started to play.

(Play **Mighty Long Fall: By ONE OK ROCK**)

The girls had different interest in this device and the sound of the music. Twilight was fascinated by this device and the music. Rainbow Dash smiled and started tapping her hoof/foot by the beat of the music. Applejack was somehow intrigue by this. Pinkie smiled big the sound of the music. Fluttershy was somewhat calm by this, but a little frightened by the energy of the music. Rarity was not really interested by the taste of the music. Spike was also enjoying the song and was tapping his foot.

"What kind of song is this?" Spike asked.

"This is called 'Mighty long fall', by my most favorite Japanese band called ONE OK ROCK." Lucas said as the music played.

"Is this band using the language Japanese?" Twilight asked.

"In parts of this song yes. I do have other songs by this band that focuses more on the Japanese language." Lucas said.

"I'm sorry darling, but this music doesn't really suit me." Rarity said.

Lucas nodded. "It's understandable. Everyone has their own taste in music." Lucas then scrolled through his music list. "Let's see here...no, no, no not that one...Ah, here we go. This is also from one ok rock, but this one is very nice to listen to." Lucas selected the song as it played.

(Song end. Play **Wherever you are: By ONE OK ROCK**)

When the song started to play, it's sooth music filled the house. Fluttershy began to relax by the music. Rarity was taking more interest in this song then the last one.

"Why, this song sounds soothing." Rarity said.

The music then filled the house with some energy, but still was nice to listen to.

"What's this song called?" Twilight asked.

"This song is called 'Wherever you are'. It's by the same band." Lucas said.

The girls, Lucas and Spike continued listening to the spirit and love of this song. As it played, Memories of Lucas's past began to build up in his mind. At first Lucas smiled at these memories, but his smile faded since his family is no longer around. He still missed them dearly. Then, playbacks of his families deaths rolled in, making Lucas more depressed.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

Lucas snapped out of his memories and looked at the girls.

"Nothing, i'm okay."

"Then why are you crying?"

Lucas put his hand to his face and felt it was wet. He was crying. He quickly wiped the tears from his face.

"I'm fine. I just got something in my eye is all."

The girls and Spike knew something was wrong.

"Darling, what's troubling you?" Rarity asked.

"Nothing is troubling me."

"Lucas," Lucas looked at Twilight. "Please tell us. We wanna help you any way we can."

Lucas sighed. "Listen, I'm glad you all want to help me, but i'm not comfortable telling you all yet. When the right time comes and when I want to tell you all, I'll let you all know."

The girls only nodded sadly in response.

"Alright, we won't push you." Twilight said.

Lucas smiled sadly and nodded. "Thank you Twilight. Listen, I gotta go outside and shovel the snow off my drive way. I'll be back in in a few minutes." Lucas walked to the door, put on his snow jacket and boots and went outside.

(Twilight POV)

When he left, the girls and Spike were left in their thoughts.

"Girls, I think something is bothering Lucas." Twilight said.

"Yeah, I can tell in his eyes something is wrong with him." Applejack said.

"What do you think he's not telling us?" Fluttershy asked.

"Maybe something bad he did and doesn't want us to know." Rainbow retorted.

"Rainbow Dash, why would you think of something like that?" Rarity asked.

"Don't you remember what he told us about his race? Humans like him go behind others, cheat and lie to one another. I'm not liking it. He will tell us sooner or later. If not, I'll get that information out of him."

"Rainbow listen to me, I want to know as much as you do, but we can't push Lucas to telling us things he doesn't want to talk about. We just need to wait patiently and allow him to tell what ever it is he wants to tell us in that time." Twilight said.

"Not only that, he's giving us a place to stay for the time being until we find a way to get home to Equestria." Spike added.

"Besides, I still want to throw him a super duper amazing party!" Pinkie said happily.

"Oh, fine, but it's something he did bad, he's gonna regret it." Rainbow said.

(Lucas POV)

Lucas continued shoveling the snow as the snow continued to fall. Lucas looked to his left and saw a man and women playing with their 5 year old son in the snow. He heard their laughter and happiness, which only sunk Lucas into more deeper sorrow. Lucas missed the good old days when his family was around. He dug his hand into his jacket and pulled out a pendant that was hidden in his shirt. He opened the pendant and saw a picture of his mom, dad and two sisters and himself smiling happily.

Pain and sadness washed over him like a title wave, while he continued looking into his pendant. Soon, the dam broke and Lucas's tears started pouring down his cheeks. He held the pendant close to his chest as he sobbed quietly.

"Why? Why did you all have to go so early? Why couldn't I go with you? This just isn't fair." He whispered to himself. Lucas missed his family so much. All he wanted was to be loved and to see his family again. Memories of his past continued replaying in his mind as he cried even harder. Hopefully, this pain will wash away from him soon, because Lucas wasn't going to handle this pain for much longer.

To be continued...

* * *

**I apologize for the long wait. I was working on my other stories. I know I'm not getting a lot of views and followers, but in the near future, story will become popular like the others. Also, please follow and like if you enjoyed. Thank you all and have a happy new year.**


	4. Ch 3: Anger, forgivness and settling in

**Chapter 3: Anger, forgivness and settling in**

(Lucas POV)

Lucas continued crying while he leaned against the shovel. He didn't know how long he was crying for, but it didn't matter to him. He needed to get his emotions out as much as possible. Something then hit his head. He looked up and saw three boys that were around 12 and 13. Lucas knew these boys all to well. The boy on the left was named George, the center boy was named Will, and the boy on the right was Chuck.

"What do you three want?" Lucas hissed.

"Aww, look at that boys, little Lucas missed us." Will chuckled.

"Get lost. You three have no reason to be on my property." Lucas said coldly as he continued shoveling.

"What's wrong Lucas, still miss your sad excuse for a family?" Will taunted.

"I bet they died on purpose so they don't have to see Lucas's ugly face." Chuck taunted. The boys burst into laughter.

Lucas's blood boiled into rage. No one had the right to talk about his family like that. Lucas wanted to walk over to them and beat the living shit out of them, but he knew better than to hit children. Lucas took a big deep breath to lower his anger.

"Listen you three, you have no right to talk like that about my family. Now, get outta here before you three wish you've never been born!" Lucas growled, which only made the boys laugh harder.

"Look at that boys, Lucas thinks he can threaten us." Will chuckled.

"Look at him, his face is so red. Let's help him cool down." George said.

The three started forming snowballs and threw them at Lucas. Lucas blocked some of them with the shovel, but some ended up being hit in his face.

"No one needs you Lucas. You're nothing. A sad excuse for a guy ever being born in this world." Will laughed as he and the two continued throwing snowballs at him. Lucas was almost at the end of his rope. He quickly went for the door, placed his shovel next to the door and went inside.

"That's right Lucas, crawl back in your den. No one wants to see your ugly face!" Will shouted. The three exchanged high fives to each other and walked down the path while laughing.

Lucas got inside and took off his snow jacket, which was covered in a lot of snow.

_"How dare those those little bastards say those things about my family. They should be very lucky i'm a civilized person, otherwise I would beat them to a pulp."_ Lucas thought very angry while he kicked his snow boots off.

"Lucas," Lucas looked to his right and saw the girls and Spike.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked.

"I'm fine." Lucas said trying to stay as calm as he can.

"Daring, why are you covered in snow?" Rarity asked.

"It's nothing." He said wiping the snow off his face. Rainbow wasn't buying it and soon had enough.

"Look pal, something is bothering you. We're only trying to help you and yet you're turning us down. Tell us what is bothering you." Rainbow said wanting to know.

"Rainbow, we already talked about this." Twilight said.

"Sorry Twi, but this is getting on my nerves for the last time. I deserve to know what going on in his head." Rainbow said.

"I told you, I'll tell you all when I'm ready. Now please leave me alone." Lucas was about to leave, but was cut off by Rainbow Dash.

"Not until you tell us who you REALLY are." Rainbow said.

"You seriously think I'm some sort of criminal!? I told you all before, I gave you all my word I would never do anything to hurt you all." Lucas growled.

"Then why are you acting so angry? Does this have to do anything with your family?" Rainbow asked. Uh Oh, this is not gonna end well.

"No, I mean yes, I mean UUGH! Just leave me alone!" Lucas said raising his voice.

"So that's the problem. What is that you're not telling us about your parents? Are they Evil or did something that makes them dangerous?"

By hearing those words, Lucas was starting to become more angry than before.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT ABOUT MY FAMILY! THEY'RE GOOD PEOPLE AND THEY LOVED ME FROM THE BOTTOM OF THEIR HEARTS AND I DID AS WELL!" Lucas shouted.

"IF WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE, THEN HOW COME WE HAVEN'T SEEN THEM YET!?" Rainbow shouted back.

**"BECAUSE THEY'RE DEAD!" **Lucas screamed at the top of his lungs. Utter shock and silence fell through the girls by his words.

Tears of anger and sadness fell from Lucas's eyes.

"MY MOTHER DIED IN A CAR CRASH ACCIDENT, MY DAD GOT SHOT BY A BURGLAR AND MY TWO SISTERS DIED FROM CANCER! ARE YOU HAPPY WITH THE ANSWERS NOW!?"

Twilight and the others were taken back so much by the information. They understood why he was acting so sad and upset. Not being able to hold in anymore of his sadness, Lucas bolted upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

(Twilight POV)

The girls and Spike stood where they were, feeling so depressed and sad by what Lucas told them. Tears of sadness began to fall from their eyes.

"I...I don't know what to say." Rarity said choking on her own breath.

"No wander why he acting like this." Applejack said.

"Poor Lucas. No wonder why he's so sad." Pinkie said while her mane and tail deflated.

"T-that's so awful. N-no one s-should go through something l-like that." Fluttershy whimpered through her tears.

Twilight couldn't form words in her mouth by what just happened. She felt so bad and understood that Lucas's family is dead. Her anger boiled up and glared at Rainbow.

"What you did was unforgivable Rainbow Dash." She said to her friend. Twilight started walking up the stairs to talk to Lucas. Spike and the others followed suit, leaving Rainbow Dash standing there, feeling very guilty by her actions and harsh words against Lucas.

(I think this might have been a little OOC for Rainbow Dash, but what are you gonna do about it?)

(Lucas POV)

Lucas sat in his bed, with his face buried in his knees while crying his eyes out. That was the first time in his life he ever yelled at the top of his lungs like that. His anger went down, but was replaced by so much sorrow and sadness. He felt bad a little by his tone of voice to Rainbow and the others and allowed his anger get the best of him, but all he wanted to do now was sit there and cry is eyes out until he falls asleep. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Lucas, are you in there?" A voice asked. Lucas knew it was Twilight.

He didn't answer or even speak. The door opened and Twilight and the others walked in, with tears running down their cheeks. Lucas didn't look at them.

"Lucas, i'm so sorry for what Rainbow did. She didn't have the right to push you like that." Twilight said.

"Leave me alone." Lucas said in a very sad voice still not looking at them.

Twilight walked over to Lucas and placed her hand on his shoulder. Her tears continued running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through so much pain Lucas. Nopony has to go through that kind of pain. I feel so bad that you had to live without your family, live alone with nopony to comfort you or be there for you."

Lucas slowly started to look up at Twilight, who had blood shot eyes from the amount of crying he did. He slowly turned his body around to fully face Twilight and the others. To his surprise, Twilight bent forward to him and gave him a loving, caring hug.

"I want to let you know, me and my friends are here for you. If you ever need to talk to us, don't hesitate to do so. We'll be here for you no matter what." Twilight said.

Lucas couldn't hold it any longer. He returned the embrace and started crying harder than her ever did before. The others circled around them and joined into the hug, trying their best to comfort Lucas.

"Shhh...It's alright Lucas, just let it out. That's it." Twilight cooed quietly in his ear.

Lucas continued crying for a few minutes until he started to calm down. He gently broke the embrace, and wiped the last of his tears.

"Thank you all. You've all shown me so much kindness and happiness to me in such a long time." Lucas said.

"How long?" Pinkie asked.

"Over a year now. I've also been alone for over a year." Lucas answered.

"You've been alone for that long and didn't have any friends?" Twilight asked shocked.

"I once did, but they all moved away. I haven't seen them for a long time." Lucas explained.

"Oh darling, that's awful. Nopony should be alone." Rarity said.

"I know. But, ever since you all came here, you've all given me hope again. I haven't been so happy to have such amazing friends like you all." Lucas smiled.

They all smiled as well and gave Lucas another group hug.

"We're here for you Lucas, and we'll always be. Pinkie Promise." Twilight said.

Lucas smiled and returned the embrace to the group. When they finally let go, Lucas looked t the doorway and saw Rainbow Dash, who had a few tears going down her cheeks. Lucas walked over to her. The two went silent for a second.

"Lucas I..." Rainbow said

"Rainbow I just..." Lucas said as well.

"Umm, you first." Lucas said.

"I...I...I want to apologize about my sudden outburst at you. I never should've pushed you like that. And I never should've said those awful things about your family."Rainbow said. More tears began to run down. "I'm so sorry Lucas. I understand if you don't want to forgive me, but I just wanted to-" Rainbow as cut off when Lucas have her a sudden hug.

"I forgive you." He whispered.

Rainbow was so surprised that Lucas forgave her so quickly. She didn't even know what to do. Lucas pulled back and frowned sadly at her.

"I want to apologize as well for my outburst at you. I never should have yelled at you like that. I was just so angry." Lucas said.

"No. You had every right to be angry with me for what I said. I never should have never said those awful things about your family." Rainbow said.

Lucas went silent for the moment, but then smiled. He held his arms out if Rainbow needed a hug.

"No hard feelings?" He asked.

Rainbow stared at him for a second with tears still running down her eyes. She gently went into his embrace and cried into his shoulder.

"None...w-what so ever." She whimpered.

Twilight and the others smiled at the two, now happy that they made up. Everything that happened was now water under the bridge. The two released their embrace and smiled at one another.

"Thanks Lucas." Rainbow thanked.

Lucas smiled. "You're welcome." He turned to the others who were still smiling. "It's been a rough morning, how about we all relax by watching a movie?"

They all nodded in agreement. Lucas and the others walked into the den and the girls sat down on the couch. Lucas grabbed his Xbox360 controller and turned on his system.

"I've been meaning to ask Lucas, what are those boxes you have?" Twilight asked.

"These are my game systems. They're pieces of technology humans create to watch movies or play video games." Lucas explained.

"What are video games?" Rainbow asked.

"Video games are created to bring a source of entertainment to humans. Video games are created on disks." Lucas explained again. He joined the girls on the couch and opened his profile. He sat between Fluttershy and Twilight. DJ joined them and laid on Flutterhy's lap. Fluttershy smiled and stroked the dogs hair. Lucas opened the apps and turned on Netflix.

"What's this?" Rarity asked.

"This app is called Netflix. It's an app where it holds large varieties of movies and shows." Lucas explained. When Netflix popped up, he asked the girls, "So, what do you guys want to watch?"

"Something awesome." Rainbow said.

"Something that involves animals." Fluttershy whispered.

"Something romantic." Rarity said

"Ah go with any movie you wish." Applejack said.

"Same for me." Twilight said.

"Me too." Spike agreed.

"Me three." Pinkie said.

Lucas thought for a moment on what movie they can all watch. Finally, he knew exactly what movie to put on. He scrolled through the movies and put on _Bambi_. Lucas smiled; he remembered watching this movie so many times when he was a child and with his family. He still enjoys this movie.

"What movie is this?" Rarity asked.

"This movie is called Bambi. The story is about a young fawn or baby deer named Bambi that has many adventures with other animals in his home." Lucas explained.

"Is it a good movie?" Fluttershy asked.

Lucas smiled and nodded. "Yes, this is one of my most favorite childhood movies I've watched as a young child."

Everyone relaxed and the movie played. Through half of the movie, everyone was enjoying the movie so far, even Rainbow was enjoying it. As it went on, Fluttershy was leaning her head on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas blushed by her action, but smiled. As soon as Fluttershy knew she was laying her head on his shoulder, she jolted up and bushed deeply.

"I-I'm so sorry Lucas." She said.

Lucas only smiled. "It's alright, you weren't doing anything wrong."

His smile brought comfort to Fluttershy as she gently laid her head back onto Lucas's shoulder. Her blush never left her cheeks, but lessened; she also smiled as she snuggled close in his shoulder. Soon, the movie got to the part where Bambi was looking for his mother after he discovered she wasn't with him. Then, a deer appeared and told him his mother was gone. Seeing Bambi cry made Fluttershy cry. Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie Pie also shed a tear by the sadness and loss of Bambi's mother.

"H-how can someone be so cruel?" Fluttershy asked whimpering.

Lucas sighed sadly. "Many people in this world are cruel to many animals alike and hunt them to make money." Lucas explained.

"T-that's awful."

Lucas nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree more. I hate humans who are hunting beautiful majestic creatures such as deer and other animals."

Fluttershy snuggled closer to Lucas and held his arm. Lucas blushed again, but smiled. He then felt another head resting on his shoulder. He looked to his left and saw Twilight resting in his shoulder. His blush deepened. He didn't know how to react to this. He decided to allow the girls to be comfortable where they are and continued through the movie. An hour or so later, the movie ended. Lucas sighed happily and was about to turn on another one, but saw both Twilight and Fluttershy asleep on his shoulders, snuggled close to him. He looked over to the others and saw they were asleep as well. I guess the movie calmed them and made them tired. He smiled and couldn't blame them. He gently pushed both Twilight and Fluttershy off his shoulders and went downstairs, with DJ following suit.

He looked at the clock and saw it was 2:30 pm. He decided to cook up some lunch for the girls and himself. He grabbed some whole wheat bread, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, cheese and some spices and other things. He made eight sandwiches and started putting them in a sandwich presser that cooks the sandwiches. After about a half an hour, Twilight, Spike and the others came downstairs rubbing their eyes.

"Hey sleepyheads, decided to take a short nap?" Lucas teased.

"Hehe, kinda." Twilight chuckled.

"Well, I hope you're all hungry, because I made some vegetarian sandwiches for you all."

Spike and the girls smiled and sat at the table. Lucas brought the sandwiches over and brought a few glasses and some juice from orange to apple. They all ate for a bit until Lucas asked, "If you all don't mind, I would like to know a little bit more about Equestria and about yourselves."

Twilight smiled. "Of course Lucas. You see, Equestria is the most peaceful place you can ever imagine. Me and my friends live in a small happy town called Ponyville. Equestria is ruled by Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. They control the rising and setting of the sun and moon."

"Wait, your world is ruled by princesses and they control the sun and moon?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Of course, why is it shocking? Does anyone control the sun and moon on earth?" Twilight asked.

"No. To be honest, the planet orbits around the sun and the moon, so no one controls them." Lucas explains. The girls and Spike looked at him wide eyed.

"Nopony controls the sun and moon of your world? They just orbit around the planet?" Twilight asked shocked.

Lucas only nodded. Twilight took her notes out and put that down.

"Alright, what else can you girls tell me about Equestria?" Lucas asked.

"Well, there are four different types of ponies from earth ponies, Pegasus, unicorns and Alicorns." Twilight explained. "Alicorns are the rarest species of ponies in Equestria."

"And i'm guessing your an Alicorn right?" Lucas asked Twilight. Twilight nodded.

"Earth ponies are strong, while unicorns can use magic and-"

"Wait, when you mean by magic, you're talking about like magic magic? Lucas asked.

Twilight nodded. "Yes, watch." Twilight's horn started glowing a lavender aura and Lucas saw her plate levitating in the air. Lucas looked at this wide eyed and mouth a gap. Twilight levitated the plate down and smiled at Lucas. The girls giggled by his shocked look.

"I think you broke him darling." Rarity giggled.

Lucas regained composure and shook his head.

"That's incredible. I thought magic was just a fairy tale from children books." Lucas said.

"Twi is also the best when it comes to magic." Spike added.

"Not to mention she's also an egghead." Rainbow put in.

"You read books?" Lucas asked.

"Duh, she reads books day and night." Rainbow said.

Lucas looked at Twilight, who was blushing with embarrassment. Lucas only smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with reading books all the time." Lucas said.

Twilight looked up at him in surprise.

"You read books as well?" She asked.

Lucas nodded. "I love reading good books on many occasions. My mom told me reading books helps those be better thinkers and have better creativity in the mind." Lucas explained.

"Oh great, we got two eggheads now." Rainbow groaned.

"Rainbow, behave." Rarity said.

"There's nothing wrong of being an egghead and reading books Rainbow. Twilight is special in her own ways, which makes her different from others, but makes her rare as well. We're all different, but we're special in many different ways." Lucas explained.

Twilight smiled and had a small blush on her cheeks. "Thanks Lucas."

Lucas smiled at her and nodded. "Anytime. Now, what were you saying before I interrupted you?" Lucas asked.

"Oh yes, As i was saying, Pegasus can control the clouds and weather while Alicorns have all the elements of the ponies." Twilight finished.

"That's really amazing...wait, did you say Pegasus can interact and control clouds?" Lucas asked in shock again.

"Yeah."

"But, how can a pony interact with something that's only made of water vapor like it's a solid? Is it maybe the material in their fur that attracts the vapor water to make it a solid? Or maybe there's something in their body makes them interact with the clouds, or...Uh, what's with the faces?"

Spike and the others looked at him with wide eyes and jaws a gap. Lucas can swear he saw a blush forming on Twilight's cheeks.

"And here I thought Twilight was the only smart one around here." Spike said surprised.

"I apologize for what I said." Lucas said.

Twilight regained her composure.

"It's okay, it's just that it was amazing for your hypothesis on how Pegasus can interact with clouds." Twilight said in amazement.

"Well, science is one of my two strongest points, besides math." Lucas said. "Now, I do have a question for you all? I've seen those marks on your arms? What are they?"

"Oh, these are our cutie marks." Twilight explains.

"Cutie marks?" Lucas asked.

"Cutie marks shows the talent of a pony. However, ponies must learn what their cutie mark is." Twilight explains.

"So ponies don't get cutie marks when they're born?" Lucas asked.

"Right."

"I see. So what do each of your marks represent?" Lucas asked.

"Well, mines is magic." Twilight said.

"Mine is throwing parties and making ponies happy!" Pinkie said happily, which made Lucas chuckle.

"Mine is making clothing and making them fabulous." Rarity said.

"Mine is working with apples." Applejack said.

"My mark represents me the fastest flier in Equestria." Rainbow said proudly.

"M-mine is working with a-animals." Fluttershy said quietly.

Lucas chuckled. "No wonder why DJ likes being with you." Lucas smiled at her, which made Fluttershy blush and make her hide behind her mane.

"What about you, don't humans get cutie marks?" Twilight asked.

Lucas shook his head. "No, humans don't get these cutie marks you speak of." Lucas said leaving Spike and the others shocked yet again.

"If humans don't get cutie marks, then how do they discover their special talent?" Twilight asked.

"Humans are talented with anything that comes to their minds, such as painting, working with technology, creating music, etc." Lucas explained.

"Wow, so humans have many talents." Rainbow said.

"But, not everyone is good with everything. We all have our weaknesses. Mine is not being flexible or being good with US history." Lucas said.

Twilight jot that down in her notes.

"I want to know, what do you do during your time?" Applejack asked.

"Most of my time I work at a fast food restaurant, when I'm not, I usually play my video games, read a book, usually play my guitar, work out and keep the house clean." Lucas explained.

"What kind of restaurant do you work at?" Spike asked.

"Well, I work at a restaurant called Subway. Me and my employees, are one of the most nicest people you can ever meet." Lucas said smiling.

"Why is the restaurant called Subway?" Twilight asked.

"Well, they call it that because anyone can make their own sandwiches their own way." Lucas said.

"If there's a time in the near future, I can take you all there for a special occasion." Lucas said.

"That would be nice. Thanks Lucas." Twilight said.

Lucas nodded, and turned to Spike.

"What about you Spike? What do you do? Also, are you some kind of lizard?" Lucas asked.

"I help Twilight around in the library and send messages to Princess Celestia and receive them from her when she has a new assignment for Twilight. Also no, i'm a dragon." Spike said.

Lucas was surprised. "That's really cool. Dragon's are one of the most majestic legendary creatures ever to be known."

Spike looked at the group. "You here that, Lucas said i'm majestic." Lucas chuckled.

"I never knew you were Celestias student. I'm impressed." Lucas said to Twilight winking at her, causing her to blush again.

"You're really sweet Lucas. Thank you." Twilight said smiling.

Lucas nodded and the group finished up their lunch. After they finished, Lucas took their plates to the sink and washed them. After he did, he grabbed his Ipod and headed for a door next to the closet.

"I'm gonna be downstairs working out for the moment. If any of you need anything, let me know." Lucas opened the door and head downstairs.

(Girls POV)

When Lucas went down stairs, Spike and the girls continued sitting at the table.

"So, what do you girls think about Lucas?" Twilight asked.

"He's a very kind and caring person." Fluttershy said with her cheeks pink.

"He's a pretty cool person." Rainbow said.

"He's a such a gentleman." Rarity said.

"He's very funny." Pinkie said giggling.

"He's very honest." Applejack said.

"He's a good guy to hang out with." Spike said.

"He's also very smart and intelligent." Twilight said.

"At least now we know he's not dangerous." Applejack said.

They all nodded in agreement. They all got up and decided to do what they want to do.

(Rainbow POV)

Rainbow Dash went upstairs to the den. Her eyes then caught the attention of Lucas's game consoles. She became interested on what kind of games he has and how it works. Rainbow walked over to his game controller and picked it up. She remembered Lucas pushing the silver button in the center. She pressed it and the Xbox360 was turned on. She put her thumb on the stick and scrolled over to his profile and presses 'A'. Then, a passcode was asked.

"Horse feathers." Rainbow muttered under her breath. She needed the code, but only Lucas knew it. She placed the controller down and decided to ask Lucas what it was. When she reached the door, she heard music on the other side. She opened the door and went downstairs.

(play **Carry On by: Avenge Sevenfold.**)

Rainbow got downstairs and was liking the taste of the music. She went around the corner and then her eyes widened and she blushed a little.

Lucas was lifting a large bar with a few weights on them, grunting. He lowered the bar and lifted up again. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so his strong bare chest was being shown. He repeated the process a few times until he laid the bar down on the ground. He walked over to a punching bag and did some punches and kicks to it. Rainbow as surprised on how strong Lucas was. Lucas then let out a shout and threw a punch, causing the punching bag to fall to the ground. Lucas smiled. He stretched his muscles and sighed. Lucas turned around and saw Rainbow standing there, blushing.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash. I didn't see you there." He grabbed a remote and paused his music. He then grabbed a towel and wiped some of the sweat off of him.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Lucas asked.

"Umm, well, I was wondering what the code was to your console." Rainbow said.

"Oh, you're interested in trying my games right?" Rainbow nodded. Lucas smiled. "Alright, I'll be up in a few minutes. Also, why are your wings spread out?"

Rainbow was a little confused at first, but then she looked back and saw her wings spread out.

_"Shit."_ She thought in her mind. She thought quickly. "Well, I usually stretch them to keep them cramped up." She lied.

"Oh, okay. Anyways, I'll be up in a sec." Rainbow nodded and walked upstairs. She began to take a few breathes and her wings finally folded back.

_"Whew, good thing he didn't knew about that."_ Rainbow thought as she went upstairs waiting for Lucas. After a few minutes, Lucas came up to the den and smiled at her.

"So, what kind of game do you want to play?" Lucas asked.

"Hmm, do you have anything on racing?" Rainbow asked.

Lucas thought for a moment and looked through his games. He finally pulled out one that caught interest in Rainbow.

The cover had a blue hedgehog, and a green hawk riding on machines and was titled _Sonic Free Riders._

"That game looks pretty interesting interesting." Rainbow said.

"Just wait until we start playing it." Lucas smiled.

He grabbed the controller and punched in the code and opened his profile. He popped open the case and grabbed the disc. He opened the Xbox disk holder and placed the game in. The game started and Lucas selected VS.

"Do you want me to show you how the game works?" Lucas asked.

Rainbow nodded. "It's very easy to explain. This little camera right her catches the movement of your body and the character you play as follows your movement." Lucas explained while pointing to his kinect. Rainbow nodded as the two selected their characters. Rainbow selected Sonic while Lucas went with his Ace, Jet.

"Get ready to lose Rainbow. I'm the best at this game." Lucas challenged.

"Like that's gonna happen." Rainbow challenged back.

A couple hours passed and Rainbow was destroying Lucas at his own game. Once again, Rainbow beat Lucas once again.

"Yeah, that makes 5 wins in a row." Rainbow said pumping her fist in the air.

"How can you be so good at this for your first time?" Lucas asked shocked.

"I've been racing for a long time. It's my thing. Also, I always win." Rainbow smirked.

Lucas smiled. "Well, at least now I have some competition." He said.

Rainbow smiled back. "Rematch?"

Lucas smirked. "You're on."

* * *

**Lucas is finally happy again, and glad he got most of his emotions out about his families death. The girls are now starting to take few interest in Lucas. Let's see what happens in the next chapter.**


	5. Ch 4: A never forgetting Christmas

**Chapter 4: A never forgetting Christmas**

(Lucas 1st person POV)

3 days have passed since Twilight, Spike and her friends came into my life. I have never been this happy in such a long time. I guess wishes can come true. Ever since my family died, I've been alone, sad and so depressed, but ever since Twilight and the others came to me, they gave me so much happiness and care than I have seen in a long time. It was like they were part of my family. Due to the promise Twilight gave me, which was a pinkie promise, the girls always helped me with my problems and were always there to comfort me whenever I feel alone or sad about my family not being with me. I've been getting better and better everyday, but then there was going to be something that will bring me down once more.

I woke up from my bed one morning. At long last, I was finally able to get some good sleep in such a long time. I felt a smile rose from my lips as I sighed happily. I rose from my bed and stretched. DJ woke up next and started licking my face. I let out a giggle and stroked his curly hair. I threw my sheets off of me and got out of the bed, with DJ following me. I decided to check the calender today. But when I did, my heart sank. It was December 23rd, a day away from Christmas eve and two days from Christmas Day. I also knew this was going to be my first Christmas without my family. I felt a lone tear escaping my eye, but I quickly wiped it off. Christmas was one of my families most cherished holiday traditions. It won't be the same without my family. I realized I still haven't put up the Christmas tree yet. I still had a little time to get it done before Christmas, so I decided to get it done now.

I walked downstairs and went into the basement. I grabbed the Christmas three and the decorations and brought them upstairs. The ornaments and decorations were pretty old, but they still held on for so many years. My parents held on to these old ornaments ever since me and my sisters were born. I let out a small smile as I remembered everyday we hang the ornaments on the tree. After we do that, we always would have a cup of hot chocolate and listen to Christmas music. After the playback, I started to get to work on the tree. I pulled the tree out of its bag and stared to connect each of the pieces. After that, I opened one of the containers, which contained the decorations and started hanging them on the tree.

It was a long process to get all the ornaments on the tree, but it was still fun. When I got the next ornament on the tree, I heard a voice.

"Lucas?" I turned around and saw both Twilight and Spike. I gave then a smile.

"Good morning you two, sleep well?" I asked them.

We did, thank you." Twilight said.

"Hey Lucas, what is it you're doing?" Spike asked.

"I'm hanging these ornaments on my Christmas tree." I explained to them.

"What's Christmas?" Twilight asked.

"Christmas is a traditional holiday we humans celebrate. It's a holiday where friends and family come together and spend time together, sharing special memories and simply hang out together." I explained.

"That sounds a lot like Hearts and Warmths Eve back in Equestria." Twilight said.

"I'm probably guessing this Hearts and Warmths Eve is where everyone comes together right?" I asked.

Twilight and Spike nodded.

"But what's with hanging ornaments on a tree?" Spike asked.

"We hang ornaments on the tree to make it look nice for the holiday." I said.

I picked up another ornament and placed it on the tree. "Me and my family always do this before Christmas. I always remember the good times we had while hanging the ornaments on the tree." I said smiling.

Twilight and Spike looked at one another and then smiled. "Would you like some help?" Twilight asked.

I was a little surprised, but smiled again. "Sure. I would love you guys to help me."

Spike and Twilight smiled and started helping me hang some of the ornaments on the tree. To help set the mood, I decided to turn on some Christmas music. Both Twilight and Spike were fascinated by the music and were starting to get into the Christmas spirit. A few minutes rolled by, until the rest of Twilight's friends come down after hearing the sound of the music.

"Morning guys, sleep well?" I asked them.

"We did darling, but I want to know, what are you, Twilight and Spike doing?" Rarity asked.

"We're helping Lucas hang these ornaments on his Christmas tree." Spike explained.

"What's Christmas?" Applejack asked.

I let out a small chuckle and explained to them about Christmas and about the Christmas tree.

"This Christmas sound a lot like Hearts and Warmths eve." Pinkie said.

"Would you girls like to help us out by hanging some of these ornaments with us?" Twilight asked.

They all nodded and each took an ornament from the box. Rarity picked up a glass ornament and looked at it with awe.

"Why darling, this ornament is gorgeous." I smiled at her kind words.

"My father gave my mother that ornament from their first Christmas together." I explained to her.

"Your father does have his taste with fashion as well." Rarity said.

I laughed."Yeah, my mother kept asking my dad for many beautiful things. It was a killer for me and my sisters, but my dad usually tries to understand my mom's taste with fashion as best he could." I explained.

"Well, your father knows how to treat a lady and make her happy." Rarity said.

"Some of these ornaments are pretty old, but they still look in good condition." Applejack said.

I nodded. "These ornaments have been passed down for family traditions. My families ancestors have been keeping these ornaments well conditioned. Christmas is my families most cherished holiday tradition." I explained.

After a couple of minutes, the ornaments were finally hanged on the tree.

"Oh my, it looks lovely." Fluttershy said.

"Mhmm, but there's one more to put on." I said. I dug into the box again and pulled out a large star. It was silver and was encrusted with beautiful gems. The girls and Spike looked at it with awe.

"Oh darling, it's beautiful." Rarity said.

"Thanks. This start is my families most valuable, and most fragile ornament of all time. This is also the top center piece of the Christmas tree." I said.

"Would you like me to help you put it on the tree?" Twilight asked.

"Of course." I said smiling. Twilight grabbed the ornament with her magic and carefully levitated to the top of the tree. I was lucky that Twilight or one of her friends were either Alicorns or Unicorns, otherwise, I would be having a hard time putting the star on the top of the tree. We all stepped back and looked at the tree. I smiled as a tear escaped my eye.

"Lucas, you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said still smiling.

"How come you're crying?" She asked worried.

"I'm crying because of how happy I am. I'm so glad to have you all here." I said as another tear ran down my cheek.

The girls and Spike came around me and we all embraced each other in a warm hug. After we finished up with the tree, I decided to make some of my traditional hot chocolate for the me and the others. I took out some of the coco, placed them in a mug and added some hot milk. I gave each of them a mug and we all sat down and enjoyed our moment together.

"Attention everypony. I want to make a toast, to Lucas and for everything he did for us." Twilight said holding her mug up.

"Here here." They all cheered holding their mugs up.

"Here here." I said as well.

We all finished up our mugs and I decided for all of us to play some of my old favorite board games. We all played board games from _Monopoly, Life, checkers _and_ chess_. Through the remainder of the day, we all continued to laugh and play different games.

2 DAYS LATER. CHRISTMAS DAY.

It was now Christmas. Me and the girls got up around 9:00 am and we all continued playing different board games and continued laughing. Then, I decided to put on some Christmas movies. We all sat on the couch, and I turned on Netflix. I decided to put on one of my most favorite Christmas Movie _ how the Grinch stole Christmas. _While we watched the movie, I laid down some drinks and snakes for all of girls let out some good laughs by many of the jokes from the movie. Like before, both Twilight and Fluttershy laid their heads on my shoulders. I didn't mind at all. They usually do this whenever I watch a movie with them. I also find this really nice and comfortable. When the movie ended, once more everyone fell asleep. I chucked again on how cute everyone looked while they were sleeping. I went on and put on another Christmas Movie _The Santa Clause_. he girls woke up a few minutes ater and werewtaching the movie and were enjoying it. Once more, they fell asleep and the movie ended. I looked at my watch and saw it was around 8:45 pm. Wow, guess time flies when you're having fun and spending time with friends.

I picked up each of the girls and placed them in their rooms for the night. I carried Twilight last fro some reason. I didn't know why, but I just wanted to. I gently placed her in the bed and covered both Spike and her with the blanket. I got up, and before I head for the door, I heard a fain sound coming from Twilight.

"Mmmmmmm...Lucas." She muttered in her sleep.

I blushed by what she said. Was she really dreaming about me? This was actually pretty new to me. My heart began pounding against me chest and my bush increased. I didn't know what was happening to me, but inside, I felt warm, happy. I smiled at her, and then I did something that will keep me so warm for such a long time.

I gently bent down and gave Twilight a kiss on the forehead. I pulled back and I was blushing to no end. Did I really just kiss Twilight? Many thoughts have been rushing through my head. I looked at her again, and she was smiling.

"Merry...Christmas Lucas." She muttered.

I gave her a soft warm smile and gently stroked her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Twilight." I whispered.

I quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I smile happily as I walked into my room, and took off my clothing and climbed into bed. Dj joined me a few seconds later and yawned.

"Yeah boy, today was such a good Christmas." I said petting his soft head.

I turned off the lights and pulled the covers over my head. I didn't need presents from today, because I got the best Christmas gift of all time, new friends and people to love. Merry Christmas Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. I love you all.

* * *

**Yeah I was kind of late with the whole Christmas thing, but I decided to do that because I felt I was in a good mood. The next chapter will be for Lucas to Celebrate New years eve with the girls and will have some surprises in stores. Thank you all fro reading. Peace out later everypony. :D**


	6. Ch 5: New year, New surprise

**Chapter 5: New year, New surprise**

(Lucas 1st person POV)

5 days have passed since Christmas and since that kiss I gave to Twilight in her sleep. I was lucky that she didn't know about it, but for some reason, she's been acting more happy around me, along with myself around her. Every time I look into her beautiful lavender eyes, my heart would race a million miles per hour. Her smiles would change all my bones into jelly. Her elegant voice would sooth my ears to the heavens above. I studied about these feelings and my mother told me what was happening to me whenever I get these weird feelings. I was actually falling in love with Twilight. I wanted to tell her so badly that I loved her, but I needed to wait for the right moment for that to come.

It was now New years Eve. The start of a new year which will start in hours. I explained to Twilight and the others about this holiday and how we play many games and celebrate this holiday. They were all excited. I was upstairs changing into warm clothing. I decided to go for a quick walk before we start the party. I went downstairs and got my boots on.

"Lucas," I looked behind me and saw Twilight.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going for a quick walk. I want to get some fresh air and admire the scenery of the falling snow." I explained.

"Umm, do you mind if I...join you?" She asked blushing.

I smiled. "Well, I would say yes, but I don't want to risk you getting spot, since you are a pony from another world." I explained.

"That's okay, I've worked on a spell that can allow me to look more human." She said.

Her horn started glowing and she was engulfed in light. The light died down and she made a new appearance. Her face was now more human, and she had feet instead of hooves. Her horn and wings are gone. Her fur was gone and was replaced with pure tan human skin. It was amazing that she looked more human, but I still liked her in her pony form. It makes more elegant and beautiful.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes. That's truly amazing Twilight. You must have worked hard to get this spell up." I said, making her blush more.

"Thank you Lucas." She said.

I grabbed her a spare coat along with some boots. She put them on and we both headed out the door.

(Twilight POV)

Me and Lucas walked out of the house and Lucas closed the door behind him. We started walking down the side walk, watching the scenery and beauty of the falling snow. This brought memories back during the fall of the leaves back in Equestria. I still missed Equestria. I wonder how my mom, dad, my BBBFF, Cadence, and Princess Celestia and Luna are doing? They must know by now me and the others are missing. They must be worried sick about me. I wonder if I'll ever see them again? I missed them dearly.

"Twilight," I heard Lucas's voice and I looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I-i'm okay. Is there something wrong?" I asked him.

"You're crying." He said.

I put my fingers up to my cheek and felt tears. They must have fallen once I remembered Equestria and everypony I loved. I wiped the tears away.

"I just feel homesick is all. I miss Equesrta and everypony I know. I wonder if me and my friends will ever get hime?" I asked very sad.

I felt tears forming again. I then felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I realized it was Lucas who was hugging me.

"Lucas?"

"I'm sorry you and your friends had to come here for god who knows what, but I promise on my life, I'll hep you and your friends return home, no matter what it takes." He said in a very soft, but very firm voice.

It was so amazing on how much Lucas cared for me and the others, especially to help us return home somehow. I smiled and returned the embrace. I loved his company. Every time I look into his beautiful Sapphire eyes, I would see so much care, and happiness, and yet a hint of sadness. It was probably because when me and my friends find a way back home, we had to leave him. The spell I casted back in Equestria that caused me and my friends to come here to Earth was probably meant to happen. If not, we would have never made Lucas so happy. He was such a caring human. His strong arms always wrapped around me, making me feel safe. His elegant voice would sooth me. I would always feel my heart race every time I would see him smile. I read in a book about these feeling I would get, but it was so much to process. I was actually falling in love with this lonely human. This sweet human who lost his family a long time ago. I wanted nothing more, but to help him how ever I can and try to keep him happy for as long as I can.

We continued in our embrace for a short while, until we heard voices.

"Well, well, well, lookie what we have here boys." Said a young boys voice.

Me and Lucas broke our embrace and looked behind us. There were four boys, three that were in their young teen age, and a teen that was probably around 18 or 19 like me and Lucas.

"Never expected you to be here little Lucas." Said the young boy in the middle smiling.

(Lucas POV)

I let out a small growl that George, Will and Chuck were here. The boy next to Will was his older brother Tom.

"What do you four want?" I asked pretty pissed.

"My brother was just walking us over to our friends, until we saw you." Will said.

I saw Tom eyeing Twilight, and already I knew what he was planning in his horrible mind. He brought a smile and stepped forward.

"And who might you be?" He asked in a very gentle voice. I was disgusted by him. He was playing the good guy and was waiting for the perfect moment to pounce on her.

"My name is Twilight." Twilight greeted.

"Twilight, a very unusual mane, but still very pretty for a girl like you." He said.

"Oh, umm, thank you." Twilight said blushing a little. It made me sick to my stomach.

"You wanna ditch this loser and come back to my place and have some fun?" He asked smirking.

I glared at him with such rage and anger. Not only he was making me look bad, but was hitting on Twilight hard.

"First off, Lucas is not a loser. He's the most kindness, sweetest person I've ever meet. Secondly, You're absolutely the sickest person I've ever meet!" Twilight growled at him.

"You mean to tell me you wanna hang with some loser like him? This waste of life who lost his family? I bet they died on purpose so they don't have to see him ever again. I bet they also pretended to love him so the can die at the right moment so they can leave him." Tom taunted.

The four boys bursted into laughter. I was overwhelmed by so much anger and sadness. I didn't know what to do. All the pain that I thought that left me was now coming back. I was about to run, but then I saw something that surprised me so much. Twilight walked up to Tom, very angry.

"Changed your mind huh, well after I dropped my brother off, we can-"

SMACK!

Twilight slapped Tom so hard in the face, he actually fell to the ground, groaning. I stood their wide eyed and jaw dropped. Will and the boys had the same faces. Tom slowly rises his head and looked at Twilight, who had the most biggest furious face I've ever seen.

"How dare you say anything like that about Lucas and his Family! You know nothing about him! His family loved him from the bottom of his heart, and he loved them as well! You are far by the most down right disrespectful, disgusting most snottiest person I've ever meet!" She shouted at him.

I was at a loss of words that Twilight was actually standing up for me. It was amazing that someone had my back for the longest of times. I was so happy to have someone like her, along with her friends. I was also luck that Rainbow Dash wasn't here, otherwise, she would beat the living shit outta him, Will and his friends. Tom got up and glared at Twilight.

"Fine, if you want to spend time with a loser like him, be my guest. You wouldn't be good in a bed anyway. C'mon Will." Tom said.

The four boys walked down the path, while Tom was holding his cheek where Twilight slapped him. Twilight and I glared at him, until he and the boys were out of sight. When they were gone, Twilight turned to me. I smiled sadly and walked up to her.

"Thank you." I said to her.

"I couldn't just let him say those horrible things about you and your family. I couldn't believe how horrible they were treating you. And how disgusting on how that boy was hitting on me." Twilight said.

I shook my head in disappointment. "Tom always tries to hit on every girl he sees. He makes me sick to my stomach." I growled a little. But all my anger went away and I smiled at her. "Thank you for being there for me and sticking up for me."

Twilight smiled and gave me a hug. "I'm always here for you Lucas, along with my friends. We'll always have you back and we'll be there for you."

Her words touched me so much. Tears of joy and happiness fell from my eyes as I returned the embrace. Her kindness only made fall in love with her even more. I still needed to wait for the moment to tell her.

(Twilight POV)

I still couldn't believe those boys were so rude to me and Lucas. It made so sick to my stomach and so hurt on how they treated him. But, it was all over now, and all I wanted now was to be in Lucas's arms, and keep him happy. I looked up at Lucas and smiled at him. Tears were falling from hie Sapphire eyes and he smiled back. I wiped some of the tears with my thumb and then I did something that surprised me and Lucas so much. I actually leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. I guess I was falling in love with him so much. I didn't know whether to tell him that I loved him now or not, but I didn't want him to be mad a mt. I decided to wait for the perfect moment to tell him how I really feel about him.

The two of us were staring at each other, blushing so hard and staring in each others eyes. Lucas broke out of his trance first.

"Umm, we should probably head back. The others might know we're gone, and the party will start soon." He said.

I had to agree with him. Not only that, my spell will be canceled out soon and I'll be back into my pony form soon. The two of us walked back to the house. I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his waist, not wanting to leave his side. I then felt his arm wrap around my waist and held me close. I blushed again, but smiled. We finally made it back to the house. Lucas closed the door and just on time, The spell wore off.

"I'm sorry if my spell didn't last long." I said.

"You don't need to apologize. Besides, you look more beautiful in your pony form." he said smiling.

His sweet words send a chill down my spine and made me blush redder than a tomato. He was the most sweetest boy I've ever meet. We walked into the living room, where Spike and my friends were chatting in a circle on the floor. Spike looked up and smiled at us.

"Hey guys." The girls looked up and saw us.

"Where have you two been?" Rainbow asked us.

"We went for a quick walk." Lucas explained.

(Lucas POV)

The girls nodded. Twilight and I sat down in the circle.

"Let's play a game!" Pinkie said quickly.

"Alright, what game do you girls want to play?" I asked them.

"Oh, I know." Twilight said. She got up from her spot and grabbed an empty bottle.

"Let's play truth or dare." She said.

I let out a small chuckle. "It's been a while since I played this game."

Twilight placed the bottle in the center and spun it. The bottle then landed on me.

"Alright Lucas, truth or dare?" Twilight asked me.

"Truth."

"Have you ever been on a relationship before?"

I was a little stunned by her question, but answered her. "Well, no. I've never been in a relationship before. I'm still single."

I looked up and saw some of the girls smiling and...did I just see some stars sparkle in Twilight's eyes? Eh, I'll worry about that later. I grabbed the bottle and spun it. The bottle pointed at Fluttershy.

"Truth or dare Fluttershy?"

"Ummm...T-truth."

I thought for a moment. "What is your most favorite animal of all time?"

"Well..I love all animals, but if I had to choose one, I would choose angel, my pet bunny in Equestria."

I smiled at her. She would choose her pet bunny. She truly has such a heart for animals. Then, DJ jumped into Fluttershy's lap. She smiled and stroked his hair. We continued through the game telling us many truths and did funny dares. Then, it was Rarity's turn. She pun the bottle and it landed on me once more.

"Alright darling, truth or dare?" She asked me.

"Hmmm, I'm feeling confident in myself for the moment, so I'll go with dare." I said as I drank some of my water.

"I dare you to kiss Twilight."

That dare caught me completely by surprise. It did so much, I spat my drink out. It was good thing I turned to the side, if not, it would have gotten all over the girls and Spike.

"SAY WHAT!?" I asked shouting in surprise.

"You heard me darling, a kiss. And, i'm not talking about a peck on the cheek, on the lips for one full minute." She smirked.

I looked at her like she's gone crazy. "Twilight has never been in a relationship before either, and you two have never kissed a boy or girl before, so this is your chance to experience it." She explained.

I looked at Twilight who was blushing deeply. I was also blushing deeply as well. As much as I was happy for Rarity doing the dare, but was disappointed. I wanted our first kiss to be romantic and just let it flow, not being done in a dare. But, this was a dare, so we had to do it. I scooted closer to Twilight. As I did, our blushes grew deeper and redder. I stared into Twilight's eyes for a moment until I went for it. I gently lean forward as did Twilight. Then, our lips met into a soft kiss. My heart was throbbing and my body was starting to shake a little. My first kiss with the girl I love. Then, I felt Twilight's tongue rubbing against my lips, asking for entry. I opened my mouth and our tongues met for the first time. This feeling felt so amazing. I never knew kissing a girl would feel this amazing. I felt Twilight's tongue glide against my teeth and dance around with my tongue. I heard a soft moan escape in her mouth as we kissed. I wanted this moment to last forever, but sadly, all good things must come to an end. After the minute passed, Twilight and I seperated, still blushing like crazy. We looked at the girls, who had wide eyes and jaws dropped, but Rarity.

"How was it darling?" Rarity cooed.

"It...was nice." Twilight said still blushing.

"How about you Lucas, did you like it?" She asked.

"Umm, it was really nice." I said smiling a little, but blushing still.

We continued through truth and dare, but my mind was replaying the kiss me and Twilight shared. Her lips felt so soft and beautiful against mine. My lips were begging to kiss her again, but I had to restrain myself from doing so. Hours passed and it was 11:59 pm. The clock was counting down and was only a minute away from a new year.

"Girls, it's almost time." I said.

We all gathered together and watched the clock on the TV countdown.

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

The clock reached zero and it was now midnight. 2015 was now upon us. Everyone on the TV from New York cheered and fireworks and confetti was flown everywhere. Me and the others cheered as well for a new year to begin. After that, we all cleaned up and decided to get some sleep. I took a shower and got into bed. For some reason, I couldn't sleep. The kiss me and Twilight had was keeping me up for most of the night. I wonder if she really loves me. I guess I'll find out sooner or later. I yawned and fell to sleep.

(Twilight POV)

Everything that happened tonight was keeping me up, especially that kiss me and Lucas shared. I felt more happy than before. His lips were so amazing against mine. I was smiling and blushing as I replayed the moment we kissed, and I loved every moment of it. The memory dragged me deeply and I soon fell asleep. I will tell Lucas soon that I love him, and that's a pinkie promise that I attend to do.

* * *

A new year has begun for Lucas and his friends. Twilight and Lucas's love for one another has now grown stronger than ever before. Will the two ever tell each other their feeling for one another? Find out soon in the next chapter.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. This is really a heart warming chapter I wrote. I hope you all enjoyed. When the next chapter is up, I may have to change the story to M because the story is becoming more mature. But above all, thank you for reading. See you all later everypony.**


	7. Ch6: True feelings, a surprising night

**The story has now been updated to M. First lemon chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: True feelings and a surprising night**

(Lucas POV)

Lucas woke up the next morning feeling happy. Everything that happened last night on new years eve was amazing to him, especially that kiss he and Twilight shared. He looked up and saw DJ still sound asleep. He smiled and stroked his hair. Lucas slowly got up from the bed and put on his robes, and slippers. He stepped out of his room, and walked downstairs to start making breakfast for his friends.

(Twilight POV: Dream Realm)

Twilight was sitting next to Lucas while watching the pond. The moon above them glittered in the night sky and made beautiful reflections off the pond. Twilight turned to Lucas and smiled warmly. He smiled warmly back as well.

"Lucas, I know you've only met us for at least a week now, but I want to tell you something." She said blushing.

Lucas smiled and stroked her hair, "You can tell me anything Twilight." He whispered in a soft voice.

Twilight smiled and her blush deepened by his sweet voice, "I...I love you Lucas." She whispered.

Lucas smiled warmly and cupped her cheeks, "I love you too Twilight."

Twilight smiled and leaned forward and kissed Lucas, who kissed her back. Twilight wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. Lucas wrapped his arms around Twilight's waist and deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced around one another. Soon, Lucas and Twilight fell onto the soft grass, with Lucas on top of Twilight. Twilight let out soft moans in her mouth as the two continued in their beautiful kiss. Soon, Twilight broke the kiss, leaving a few strands of their saliva connected. The two were breathing heavily.

"Lucas, I can't wait anymore. I want you so badly. Please take me." She begged.

"And have me you shall." Lucas whispered seductively.

Lucas kissed Twilight once more, which made Twilight go overboard. She then felt Lucas's hand slowly slip under her shirt.

(Reality)

Twilight's eyes snapped opened and she jolted up from her bed, breathing heavily, 'Was I really dreaming about Lucas like that?' She thought.

Her entire body was shaking and her heart was throbbing with excitement. She didn't know weather it was how strong she loved Lucas, or if it was just her hormones. Whatever the reason, It made Twilight was starting to feel a lot more nervous around him and even thinking about him. Twilight calmed her breathing and slipped out of the bed. She walked downstairs and saw Lucas cooking breakfast. The dream she had made her heart pound again and made her blush like crazy.

'Oh no, he's already up. What do I do?' Twilight thought. She had no idea how to approach him now. She then stepped on a part of the floor that made it squeak.

Lucas stopped cooking for a second and turned around and saw Twilight. He blushed and his heart beat like crazy, 'Oh no, it's Twilight. What should I do?' Lucas thought. The two remained quiet for a few seconds until Lucas spoke, "*Ahem*, umm, good morning Twilight." Lucas said.

"Umm, good morning Lucas." Twilight said, "Did you...sleep well?"

"Huh? Oh, yes I did...and you?" He asked.

Twilight froze. She didn't want to tell him about her dream, "Ummm...yes...I slept well." She answered nervously.

Lucas saw Twilight very nervous about something. He stopped cooking and walked to her and sat down next to her, "Are you feeling okay?"

Twilight's heart pounded harder and she was sweating, "Y-y-yes, i-i-I'm fine." She answered quickly.

"Twilight," Lucas cupped her cheeks and she looked into his blue sapphire eyes, "Relax. Take some breaths." He said calmly.

Twilight calmed herself, but was still nervous around him, "Good, now, what's bothering you?" He asked.

"Well...I...um..." Twilight was blushing to no end.

Lucas smiled warmly and stroked her hair, "You can tell me anything Twilight. I'm here for you." Lucas said calmly.

His pure, kind words made Twilight happy, but also frightened. She felt tears coming up, not wanting to hold it in any longer. She lunged into him and cried into his chest. Lucas was surprised by her action, but he wrapped his arms around her into a warm embrace, "Shhh, it's alright Twilight. It's okay."

After Twilight calmed down, she wiped her tears and looked up at him, "There's something I have to tell you...But I doubt you'll understand." Twilight said sadly.

Lucas wiped the rest of her tears away and stroked her cheek, "Of course I'll understand. You're my friend. I'm here to listen to you. You can tell me anything." He said smiling warmly at her.

Twilight gulped and then spoke, "Lucas...I...lo...you." She muttered quietly.

"I couldn't hear that Twilight." Lucas said not knowing what she said.

"I...lo..ve..you." She said again.

"I'm sorry Twilight, but I still can't-"

"I LOVE YOU OKAY!?" She shouted.

Lucas was taken back completely by surprise by her outburst, but more surprised she said those three words. He blushed deeply, and his heart pounded faster than ever before. Twilight realized what she did, and she turned away.

"I'm..so sorry for shouting at you. It's just...I wanted to tell you that for a while now, but I thought if I told you, you would never return the same feelings to me." She turned back to him with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Lucas. I just wanted to tell you and-mmph!?" She was cut off when Lucas pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She went wide eye and blushed deeply. She saw Lucas dropping tears as well while he was kissing her. She slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Their mouths opened and she felt his tongue dancing around with hers. This was like from the dare from last night, but this wasn't a dare, this kiss was real, and it was happening. Twilight has never felt more happier in all her life. The two wrapped their arms around one another, trying to get their kiss to go deeper. Twilight let out soft moans in her mouth as they kissed. The kiss lasted for 2 minutes and they broke up, leaving a few strands of saliva connected. The two were breathing heavily and were blushing deeply. They smiled at one another, "I love you too Twilight." She smiled and the two hugged each other. Lucas then saw Twilight's wings extended like Rainbow dash did.

"Hey Twilight," Twilight looked up at Lucas, "Yes?"

"Why are your wings extended like that?" He asked.

Twilight looked at her wings and she blushed, "Oh, well...ummm...when a pegasus or Alicorns wings are extended like that...it's called a….a….wingboner." She said quietly.

Lucas covered his mouth, trying hard not to laugh. He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself from laughing, "A...Wingboner?" He asked with a goofy grin.

"Mhm, it occurs when Pegasus or Alicorns get excited." Twilight explained.

"Okay, guess that explains why Rainbow's wings were out like that a few days ago." Lucas said.

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"I was downstairs exercising and I wasn't wearing my shirt." Lucas chuckled a little, "I guess she got excited when she saw me exercising." Lucas explained.

Twilight blushed, "She saw you without your shirt on?" Twilight asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yep, I don't wear a shirt while I exercising. It's not comfortable." Lucas explained.

"I see." Twilight tried to pull down her wings, but couldn't, "Do you need any help?" Lucas asked.

Twilight blushed deeply, "Umm….well...I guess so….if you really want to help me."

Lucas nodded, "I believe a good massage is what they need to go down so they can relax."

Twilight blushed deeply again, "I think that would be nice." She said.

Lucas got up from his chair and walked behind Twilight. He cracked his fingers and then gently applied pressure to her wings. Twilight gasped by his touch, "Is that too hard?" Lucas asked.

"No...you're doing fine. Please...keep going." She whispered.

Lucas nodded and continued rubbing her wings. He gently glided his fingers through her feathers, making Twilight shiver. He then worked to the top and then back to the bottom. He worked in the mid section of the wings which made Twilight moan, "Right there." She said.

She laid on his chest as he continued massaging her wings. Twilight blushed deep and red and let out louder moans with her eyes rolled back and tongue out. Lucas blushed by her sounds and felt his member stiffening a little. He increased his speed and Twilight breathed faster and heavier. She let out a loud moan and her wings vibrated and folded back into place.

Twilight looked at Lucas, blushing, "Thank you." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and decided to leave Lucas to finish breakfast. Lucas was still blushing, but smiled. He went back to the stove and finish up the meal he was preparing for the others.

(Twilight POV)

Twilight was smiling and blushing by how amazing he was relieving her Wingboner and how amazing he was with kissing. For someone who never kissed a girl, he knew how to do it well. She went around the corner and she stopped and saw her friends smiling at her.

"What were you two doing?" Rainbow asked curiously.

Twilight blushed deeply, "Ummm, nothing?" She said trying to avoid this.

"C'mon Twilight, we were here the whole time and we heard you moaning in the kitchen. What was he doing?" Rainbow asked again waving her eye brows.

"Umm...he...massaged my wings." Twilight answered.

"How was he with it darling?" Rarity asked curious about this.

Twilight's blush deepened and she smiled, "He was really good. Best massage I've ever gotten with my wings." Twilight said.

"H-he was that good?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight nodded, "He was so gentle and very skilled. It's like was made to massage wings."

"Really? I'm gonna have to see it for myself." Rainbow said.

"Not right now Rainbow. He's making breakfast and he needs to finish." Twilight said, "You can ask him later on today."

"*Sigh*, fine." Rainbow said not wanting to wait.

Lucas then came around the corner, "Oh, good morning everyone. I just finished making breakfast for you all."

"You're not gonna join us?" Twilight asked a little sadly.

"Afraid not. I have to go to work soon, and I have to get ready." Lucas explained.

"When you will be back?" Pinkie asked.

"Around 7:00pm. I always work good amount of hours during the mere end of the week. I have to work that many hours to pay the bills and taxes." Lucas explained.

Twilight looked away sadly, knowing Lucas will be gone most of the day. Lucas smiled and cupped her cheeks, "Once I get back, we'll play some games and watch a movie if you like."

Twilight smiled, "I would really love that." Lucas pulled her into a quick kiss and went up the stairs to get ready for work.

"Looks like Lucas is taking a very big liking to you darling." Rarity said.

"He does." Twilight said.

The girls and Spike went to the table and and ate their breakfast. There was eggs and french toast and orange juice. A few minutes later, Lucas came down wearing his uniform for work. It was a green shirt with a pair of black pants. He went into the kitchen and poured some dog food for DJ. Hearing the food, DJ scurried into the kitchen and chowed down. Lucas chuckled and grabbed his jacket and his car keys.

"See you all later girls." Lucas called out as he closed the door behind him.

"Bye Lucas." The girls called out.

The girls and Spike continued eating. When they finished Twilight took their plates and placed them into the sink. She then realized she didn't shower last night, so she decided to take the opportunity now.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Twilight said walking up the stairs.

Twilight took her clothes off and went into the bathroom and started up the shower. Once it was warm enough, she stepped in and allowed the warm water hit her body. Twilight let out a relaxing sigh as she enjoyed the warm water hitting her body. The dream she had replayed back into Twilight's mind, making her blush deeply again. She then imagined what would happen if the dream continued.

Lucas's hand slipping under her shirt, touching the outer softness of her bra. He would then take off his own shirt, revealing his strong hard chest, which would make Twilight glide her hands down on. Twilight's fantasy made her blush deeper and make her want Lucas more. She glided her hands down her body, rubbing her breasts and then running her other hand down to her inner thighs. She rubbed the outside of her marehood, making her moan in pleasure.

"Lucas...Lucas.." Twilight moaned in her voice. She then imagined Lucas rutting her all they way, making her moan louder and enjoying him pounding her. She inserted her two fingers into her marehood and rubbed the inside.

"Ooooh Lucas...ha ha...Lucas I love you." She moaned louder.

"Twilight! Are you okay in there?" Spike asked through the door.

Twilight was snapped back into reality and started to get nervous, "Y-yeah Spike. I'm fine." She called out.

"You sure? I heard noises coming from in there, you sure you're fine?" Spike asked.

"I-I'm okay. Just hit something in the shower." Twilight lied.

"Okay, just making sure." Spike said.

She heard his footsteps fainting. She then started to breath heavily, 'Damn, that was way too close. Good thing the shower blocked out my moaning, otherwise, I would have been busted.' Twilight thought.

She then started to finish up her shower. Twilight still replayed her fantasy over and over again, 'Tonight...I will make it the best night for him ever.' She thought.

(Lucas POV)

"Thank you for your business. Have a great day." Lucas said smiling to his customer.

Lucas watched another one of his customers leaving the restaurant, with a sandwich in his hands.

"Hey Lucas," Lucas turned and saw one of his team members, John, "You seem happier than usual."

"I am. I made new friends….and I also have a girlfriend now." Lucas said smiling while blushing.

"Oooooo, a girlfriend eh? Tell me, what's she like?" John asked curious about Twilight.

"Well...she's very smart. Intelligent, and has such an amazing voice." Lucas said in dreamy words.

"Hahaha, Lucas you sly dog." John said elbowing him.

"Haha, C'mon bro, you're embarrassing me." Lucas chuckled while blushing.

"I'm only teasing. You should really bring her here sometime. I would love to meet her. In fact all of us do. We've never seen you so happy in a long time." John said.

"I'll think about it." Lucas said smiling. He then saw a customer coming, "Position bro, we got customers." Lucas said.

John nodded and went to the back. The female customer walked in and Lucas smiled warmly at her, "Welcome to Subway. How can I help you?" He asked.

(Hours Later, 7:00pm)

Lucas drove home, happy as he can be from work. He pulled up in his driveway and shut off his car. He exited the vehicle and entered his home. When he did, He received an ambush hug by Pinkie Pie, "You're home!" She cheered clanging onto Lucas.

"Haha, yes I'm home Pinkie. Can you please let me go?" He asked.

Pinkie got off of him and smiled.

Twilight then came down the stairs and gave Lucas a warm hug and kiss.

"I missed you." She said. Lucas smiled and gave her another kiss, "I missed you too."

"Welcome home darling." Rarity said coming into the room. The rest followed and DJ barked happily and nuzzled his leg, which made everyone chuckle. Lucas kneeled down and petted his head, "Hey boy. Hope you're doing good with the girls."

DJ barked happily and spun in a few circles.

"Do you all want to watch a movie?" Lucas asked the group.

"Sure." the all said in unison.

They all walked up stairs and went into the Den. Lucas quickly changed out of his work clothing into something comfortable for the moment. Lucas walked in and sat next to Futtershy and Twilight again. He turned on Netflix and put on a movie called Hercules. Through the movie, they all enjoyed it. Fluttershy held his arm again and Twilight resting her head on his shoulder. Lucas then felt something gliding up and down his chest. He looked down and saw Twilight's hand rubbing his chest. He blushed by her touch, but felt pleasant. He didn't mind it as he watched the movie. Soon, Twilight started kissing bits of his neck, which made him blush deeply.

"I love you Lucas." Twilight whispered in his ear. Lucas smiled and placed a kiss on Twilight's lips, "I love you to Twilight."

The movie got to the very end where Herc and Meg, the main characters of the movie shared a loving kiss. Twilight and Lucas looked at one another and smiled. They leaned in and shared a kiss of their own. Their mouths opened again and their tongues met and danced around, tasting each other. Twilight let out moans in her mouth, as Lucas did as well, enjoying their kiss. The two broke their kiss and smiled at one another.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Night." Rainbow said leaving the den.

"Night Dashie." Lucas said.

Rainbow stopped and looked at Lucas, "What did you call me?" She asked blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you don't want me to call you that, I-" Rainbow cut off Lucas.

"No, It's okay. I don't mind being called that. Pinkie always calls me Dashie anyways." Rainbow said.

Lucas chuckled, "Alright. Sleep well Dashie." Lucas said winking at her.

Rainbow blushed deeply and her wings extended, 'Shit.' She thought. She bolted to the room and shut the door. Lucas chuckled by her embarrassment when she got a wingboner.

"I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed girls." Lucas said shutting off his Xbox360. He walked into his room, took his clothes off, put a towel on, and went into the bathroom. As he did, Twilight smiled and walked into his room and sat on his bed, waiting for him to return. Lucas took a quick warm shower, not wanting to hog it all for himself while the girls still need to shower. After he did, he saw Pinkie, and the others asleep on the couch. Lucas couldn't help but chuckle on how cute they all looked while they were asleep. Dj was on Fluttershy's lap, sound asleep, which made it more adorable. He walked into his room and shut and locked the door behind him.

"Lucas," A sweet soft voice stopping him in his tracks. He froze and turned around. He saw Twilight smiling seductively at him. Lucas's heart started pounding like crazy and blushed until his face got red.

"Uh...h-hi Twilight. Umm...I need to change...so...can you please leave?" He asked nervously.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." She said softly. She got off the bed and walked over to him, swaying her hips seductively. Lucas's blood ran cold and his body started shaking like crazy. She pressed her body up against his, making his member stiffen a little, "T-Twilight what-" she cut him off by putting two fingers on his lips, "Shhh."

Lucas was getting really nervous why she was acting like this. She removed her finger and brought her face closer to Lucas's, "What do you see me as Lucas?" She asked quietly.

"Umm….well….you're really beautiful….smart...and….and" Lucas choked on the last word.

"Yes?" She asked smiling.

"Umm...s…"

"Say it." She whispered in his ear, which she licked.

"S...sexy." He whispered.

Twilight smiled and kissed him on the lips, which then opened and their tongues met once more. Twilight traced her hands up and down Lucas's hard, strong chest, making him shiver in pleasure. Twilight broke the kiss and panted heavily, "Please take me Lucas." Twilight whispered.

"What?" He asked, "I want you make me mine. I've been waiting all day for this." She said.

Lucas knew what she wanted, and hesitated. He didn't know how to approach this. Seeing the fear in his eyes, Twilight frowned, "I see. I'm...so sorry for pushing you like that. I'll...just leave." Twilight was about to open the door, but Lucas stopped her, "Wait."

She turned around and saw Lucas, who was blushing to no end, "Ummm….I...this is so sudden Twilight. I mean, I never did 'It' with a girl before." He said.

"You're a virgin?" She asked.

Lucas nodded slowly, which made her smile, "It's alright, I'm a virgin to. This is my first time as well...If you really want to do it that is."

"Well….If you really want to….I guess we can." Lucas said.

"Really?" She asked a little happier.

Lucas smiled and kissed her. When the kiss broke, Twilight smiled and guided Lucas to the bed. He set him down and laid on top of him. She slowly kissed his neck, making him shiver. Twilight glided her hands to Lucas's chest and massaged it, which he moaned by her soft touch. She stopped for a second and rose up, taking off her shirt, only showing a dark purple bra. Lucas's eyes widened and his member grew bigger under her. She then continued going down until she got to his lower body. She gently took the towel off and Lucas's Member flung to life. Twilight's eyes widened. She never seen such a huge member before. The size was around 8 inches. A stallions member in Equestria can only grow up to 2 inches.

"By Celestia, It's huge." She muttered. She gently took the member and slowly and softly stroked it.

"Ohhhhhh Twilight, mmmmm, that feels woooooooow." Lucas moaned as she massaged his shaft.

Twilight smiled and gave his member a soft lick on the top, which made him gasp. She then placed her mouth on his member and slowly started sucking it, making him moan louder in pleasure.

"ooooh, Twilight yes, please keep sucking it." Lucas pleaded.

Twilight smiled and continued sucking his member. She swirled her tongue around it, making Lucas groan louder and grip the bed sheets, 'My God, for a virgin, she's knows her stuff.' Lucas thought.

Twilight moaned while she sucked his member, sending vibrations to his member, making him go overboard. Twilight then bobbed her head faster and sucked harder. Lucas moaned louder and louder by her pace picking up. Soon, he felt pressure building up, "Twilight…..I'm gonna cum." Lucas warned.

Twilight ignored the warning and continued sucking his member. She gently rubbed his balls, which made him go over the edge.

"TWILIGHT!" Lucas's arched his head back and his thick seed shot out and entered Twilight's mouth. Twilight happily drank every last drop of his seed, savoring the taste. She heard a 'pop' when she released his member. She looked at Lucas who was panting heavily.

"That...was...incredible." Lucas breathed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but now, it's your turn to pleasure me." Twilight said smiling.

Lucas smiled and pulled Twilight down into a quick kiss. He flipped her over on her back and him on top of her. He broke the kiss and started kissing her neck, which made Twilight moan in pleasure.

"Oh Lucas...mmmm." Lucas smiled and continued down to her chest. He got to her bra and looked up at her. She nodded, allowing him to proceed. He gently took the hook of the bra and took it off, revealing her ample, furry breasts, just begging to be touched. Lucas gently cupped one breast with his left hand and started kissing and licking the other.

Twilight gasped by his touch, and was enjoying every bit of it, "Mmmm, yes Lucas. Keep sucking. Tweak my nipples." She begged breathing heavily.

Lucas gently bit her nipple, which made her arch back her head and grip the bed sheets. He tweaked her other nipple with his fingers, 'By Celestia, how is he so good for his first time?' Twilight thought.

Lucas had his fill with her breasts and moved down to her stomach, and gave it soft licks. Twilight giggled by his touch, "haha, Lucas, That tickles." Lucas chuckled a little and continued down. He reached her skirt and looked up and Twilight gave him a nod. Lucas gently grabbed her skirt and panties underneath and took them off, revealing her wet marehood, 'Woah, she's really enjoying this.' Lucas thought.

He brought his face near her clit and breathed slowly on it, making Twilight shiver in pleasure. He then went for it and licked her. Twilight gasped by his tongue touching her marehood, but then moaned, "Ooooh Lucas...Mmmmmm, yes, please don't stop." She moaned.

Lucas then thrusted his tongue inside and tasted her fluids. Her juices tasted like...grapes. Lucas licked and sucked up as much as he could. He grabbed each side of Twilight's flanks and massaged them, making her moan louder, "Yes Lucas YES! Squeeze my flanks harder, eat me out!" She begged.

Lucas did as told and massaged her flanks harder and continued eating out her marehood. Soon, Twilight felt her own pressure coming, "Lucas..I'm..I'm gonna cum." She warned. He ignored it and pushed deeper into her marehood and found her g-spot. He started licking it wildly and made Twilight reach her peak.

"I'M CUMMING!" Her grape flavored juices squirted out and splashed all over Lucas's face. Lucas happily drank the fluids, not wanting to miss a drop. When he finished, he breathed heavily, along with Twilight.

"You're...so….good at this." She panted.

Lucas smiled and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, "You ready?" He asked.

"Yes, but please be gentle." She said.

Lucas nodded and lined up his manhood with Twilight's marehood. He gently pushed inside, making the two both moan in unison. He continued deeper until he hit her hymen, "This is gonna hurt for a second Twilight." He said.

Twilight nodded and Lucas pushed through, breaking her virginity. Twilight groaned in pain and clinged onto Lucas tightly. A few tears came out of her eyes. Lucas kissed her tears away, "I'm sorry Twilight." He said sadly.

"It's okay...you and I knew it was going to happen." She said breathing heavily.

"Let me know when you're ready." Lucas said. She nodded and the two came into a loving embrace, "Lucas, can you massage my wings Please?"

Lucas nodded and massaged the mid section, when he did, her wings extended and she moaned by his touch, "Aaaaah, that feels sooo good." She moaned. Lucas smiled and then he kissed her horn, which made her gasp, "You okay?" He asked.

"Yes, but...can you touch my horn again?" Lucas nodded and slowly stroked it, making her moan in pleasure, 'Note to self, wings and horns of a pegasus, unicorn and Alicorn are sensitive.' Lucas thought. After a minute, Twilight was ready, "Okay, Lucas, I'm good. Please continue."

Lucas nodded and started thrusting. He pulled his manhood out, which made Twilight whimper that its leaving, but he thrusted it back in, making her moan loud in pleasure.

"Ooooh, Lucas." She moaned as he gently thrusted her.

"Oh God, this is amazing." He moaned as well.

He then picked up the pace and Twilight and himself started to moan louder. After 5 minutes, Twilight reached her peak once more. She groaned loudly and her walls clamped around Lucas's rod.

"Twi, did you.." She nodded and held onto him. Lucas continued thrusting again, feeling the pleasure run through their blood. Lucas rubbed Twilight's breasts and licked her neck, making her go over the edge once more and climax.

'By Celestia, How can he keep going?' Twilight thought through each thrust Lucas did.

'Do mares in Equestria climax that fast?' Lucas thought thrusting in and out of Twilight.

Lucas picked up the pace and the two moaned louder than before, "Yes Lucas, ha ha ha, Please Rut me until I can't walk ha ha ha!" Twilight panted.

Her eyes rolled back and her tongued was out once more. Lucas brought her into a deep kiss, which she gladly returned. Lucas continued thrusting for a good 10 minutes. Soon, Lucas felt familiar pressure, "Twilight...I'm close."

She wrapped her legs around Lucas's waist, not wanting him to leave, "Cum inside me Lucas. Brand me as your mare. Make me yours. I love you so Much!" She shouted.

Lucas nodded and picked up the pace. Soon the two shouted for joy as they climaxed together. His seed shot out and painted her walls, 'So warm.' She thought feeling his seed.

Lucas's body used up the last of its energy and he collapsed on Twilight's breasts, both panting heavily.

"That...was….amazing." Twilight said taking deep breaths.

"Best...night...of...my….life." Lucas said through breaths.

Lucas rolled Twilight onto his hard chest. She used her magic and covered them both from the sheets. Twilight snuggled into his chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart.

"Please don't ever leave me Twilight." Lucas said in a tired voice.

She looked up at him and gave him a soft kiss, "I'll never leave you Lucas. I promise." Lucas smiled and wrapped his arms around her. The two slowly closed their eyes and let sleep take hold of them.

* * *

**Okay everyone. That's it for thi chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Lucas will be in for more surprises. See you all later in the next chapter/**


End file.
